Lovely Doctor
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, dokter muda yang tinggal dan mengabdikan dirinya di desa. Akankah kedatangan sang dokter pengganti membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih baik? Atau malah sebaliknya? /NaruHina/AU/Last Chapter/Complete/
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**LOVELY DOCTOR**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Playboy Doctor by Sarah Morgan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata berhenti di depan deretan cottage kecil dan mulai mematikan mesin mobil.<p>

Ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Kepalanya pening dan kantung matanya yang jelas terlihat akibat kurang tidur. Sesaat mata keperakannya menutup, namun ia berusaha keras untuk menahan keinginannya untuk tidur. Yah, ia memang tidak punya waktu untuk tidur. Sekarang, ia harus menyelesaikan satu kunjungan ke rumah salah satu penduduk desa Suna, nenek Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo memang salah satu dari sekian banyak pasien gadis Hyuuga itu di desa Suna ini. Nenek berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu sudah dua bulan lalu menderita _tubercolis_, dan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, Hinata tidak mungkin tega melihat nenek Chiyo yang sekarang tinggal sendirian, harus berjalan kaki ke tempat prakteknya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Sehingga Hinatalah yang akan datang ke tempat nenek itu seminggu dua kali.

"_Konnichiwa_, Chiyo _baa-san_. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum ramah mendapati Hinata yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Jauh lebih baik dari kemarin, Hinata. Masuklah dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan kecil kalau kau mau."

Hinata mengangguk sopan lalu memasuki rumah yang terkesan sederhana namun tetap terasa nyaman. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Hinata mulai melakukan tugasnya memeriksa dan mengecek keadaaan tubuh nenek Chiyo.

"Oh ya Hinata. Aku dengar dokter baru yang menggantikan dokter Sakura akan datang hari ini, apa benar?" tanya nenek Chiyo di sela-sela kegiatan Hinata yang sibuk mencatat hasil kesehatan nenek Chiyo.

"Ya, benar Chiyo _baa-san_. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dokter pengganti itu. Aku hanya mengetahui dari Ino kalau dia laki-laki."

"Laki-laki? Ah, syukurlah. Itu bagus untukmu, Hinata."

Alis Hinata bertaut, "Bagus untukku? Apa maksudnya Chiyo _baa-san_?"

Nenek tua itu kembali tersenyum, "Tentu saja bagus karena akhirnya kau dapat bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sepadan denganmu. Mungkin saja dokter itu masih muda, tampan, dan belum menikah. Hidupmu perlu ditambahkan sedikit romantisme, Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Perkataan nenek Chiyo cukup menggelitik perasaannya. Yah, ia akui hampir semua orang di desa ini merasa kasihan dengannya. Seorang dokter muda yang cantik dan berbakat harus 'terdampar' di desa yang cukup terpencil ini, menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk merawat dan mengobati orang-orang desa.

Namun sesungguhnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Semenjak pertama kali ia datang ke desa ini, ia benar-benar disambut dengan hangat oleh penduduk desa. Yah itu sangat wajar mengingat desa ini tidak mempunyai satu orang dokter pun sebelum ia datang ke sini. Bisa diibaratkan kedatangan sang dokter Hinata adalah 'berkah' bagi para penduduk desa. Hinata sendiri sudah mengetahui semua itu, dan karena alasan itulah ia bersedia berada di desa ini. Sejak awal, inilah impiannya sejak menjadi dokter. Ia ingin mengabdikan dirinya membantu para penduduk yang sangat membutuhkan kemampuannya sebagai seorang dokter, menyelamatkan nyawa orang selama ia masih mampu, dan melihat pancaran kebahagiaan di wajah polos para penduduk desa di saat ia berhasil menyelamatkan jiwa seseorang.

Tapi tentu saja setiap tindakan yang diambil akan ada akibatnya. Sebagai satu-satunya dokter di desa ini, Hinata harus merelakan seluruh waktunya untuk melayani seluruh penduduk desa yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Setiap hari tempat praktiknya selalu penuh dengan antrian, ditambah lagi kunjungan yang dilakukan oleh Hinata ke tempat-tempat penduduk lanjut usia seperti nenek Chiyo, dan memenuhi panggilan dari orang-orang yang membutuhkannya setiap saat. Itu semua membuat Hinata hampir tidak mempunyai waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sempat merasa terbantu saat salah satu sahabatnya, dokter Sakura datang ke sini dan membantunya. Namun dua minggu yang lalu, sahabatnya itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menetap di desa itu, karena ia telah menikah dengan seorang direktur muda, Uchiha Sasuke, sehingga ia harus kembali ke Tokyo dan hidup bersama sang suami. Jadilah Hinata kembali menjadi satu-satunya dokter di desa Suna.

Namun tiga hari yang lalu, ia diberi kabar oleh Ino, kalau akan datang seorang dokter yang akan menggantikan Sakura. Dan tentu saja kabar itu juga telah menyebar hampir ke seluruh penduduk desa.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah dokter pengganti itu muda atau tampan.", sahut Hinata, "Aku hanya berharap ia dokter yang baik, dan dapat membantu pekerjaanku."

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Sebagai satu-satunya dokter di desa ini kau tentu sangat kewalahan. Aku harap dengan kedatangan dokter pengganti itu akan dapat meringankan tugasmu, Hinata"

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya, kuharap juga seperti itu…"

.

.

.

Setelah kembali ke tempat prakteknya, Hinata kembali memeriksa seluruh pasien yang telah mengantri menunggunya. Ia melayani seluruh pasiennya dengan telaten dengan bermacam-macam keluhan, mulai dari batuk, infeksi telinga, infeksi tenggorokan, atau peradangan lambung. Ia baru saja selesai memeriksa pasien terakhir saat Ino sang resepsionist melongok ke pintu, wajahnya yang cantik tampak gembira dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Dokter Hinata, coba kau lihat ke luar jendela, kau harus melihat mobil yang baru saja masuk ke tempat parkir kita."

Hinata tidak bergeming dari posisinya, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan model mobil, Ino."

"Kau pasti tertarik dengan yang satu ini, " desak Ino sambil menarik tangan Hinata, "Mobil itu sangat bagus. Aku tidak pernah melihat mobil itu sebelumnya kecuali di film."

Merasa malas untuk berdebat, Hinata akhirnya pasrah saja saat Ino menariknya menuju tempat parkiran prakteknya.

Setibanya di sana, Hinata melihat pintu mobil itu terbuka dan sang pengemudi melangkah keluar. Pria itu meregangkan bahu berotot miliknya sebentar dan berdiri sesaat, lalu mengamati pemandangan sekitarnya.

"Wooww!" jerit Ino. "Lihat tubuh dan parasnya! Ia sama mengagumkannya seperti mobil itu."

Hinata hanya terdiam memandang pria yang entah kenapa terkesan familiar bagi dirinya. Rambut berwarna pirang keemasan, kulit kecoklatan yang membalut tubuh kokohnya, dan sepasang mata _sapphire _yang kini tengah menatap ke arahnya. Entah kenapa pria ini seperti magnet yang membuat Hinata hampir tidak berkedip memandangnya, sampai akhirnya pria itu telah berada di hadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku dokter Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto. Mulai hari ini aku bertugas di desa ini untuk menggantikan dokter Sakura."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: My first fic Naruhina! Maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide dan semacamnya yah. Ini fic terpikir pas lagi baca novel soal dokter gitu hehehe. Kelanjutan fic ini tergantung dari pendapat kalian, mau lanjut atau tidak?

So, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**LOVELY DOCTOR**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Playboy Doctor by Sarah Morgan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dokter Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto. Mulai hari ini aku bertugas di desa ini untuk menggantikan dokter Sakura."

_Namikaze…_

_Namikaze Naruto?_

Hinata mendongak dan berkedip dua kali, hanya untuk memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Dokter Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto. Teman satu angkatannya saat di universitas dulu. Pria yang dulu terkenal dengan banyaknya wanita yang ada di sekelilingnya, dengan harta kekayaan turunan keluarga Namikaze yang tidak perlu ditanyakan jumlahnya.

Ia benar-benar berada di sini. Di tempat praktik miliknya. Setelah ia menarik kembali tangannya yang tidak kunjung dibalas oleh Hinata, kini ia bersantai di pintu dengan arogansi acuh tak acuh seakan-akan pria itulah yang memiliki tempat ini. Dan itu mungkin saja benar, pikir Hinata sedikit miris. Kalau ingatannya benar, keluarga Namikaze memiliki setengah Jepang. Dan tentu saja itu menjelaskan mobil mencolok yang digunakannya sekarang.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, apa dia benar-benar bertugas di sini? Hal terakhir yang Hinata dengar adalah Namikaze Naruto yang menghabiskan waktu dengan bepergian bolak-balik antara London dan lokasi-lokasi eksotis lainnya menggunakan pesawat jet. Hinata tidak dapat membayangkan desa Sunagakure bisa ada dalam daftar tempat yang akan dikunjungi pria itu.

"Tidak berniat untuk mengobrol di dalam, dokter Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak. Ia baru sadar semenjak tadi ia belum mempersilahkan 'tamunya' ini untuk masuk. Sedikit ragu, ia berjalan ke depan dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dengan isyarat tangan.

"Ino, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku masih harus berbicara dengannya."

Ino yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya menatap dokter pengganti itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata, "Ah, benar juga. Kau pasti butuh waktu berdua saja dengannya, hihihi. Baiklah, selamat berjuang dokter Hinata!"

Baru saja Hinata hendak membuka mulut, Ino sudah menyambar tas dan jaketnya lalu bergegas pergi sambil melambaikan tangan, membuat Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah resepsionistnya itu. Tidak berapa lama fokus Hinata kembali ke arah pria di depannya.

_Namikaze Naruto…_

Sesaat Hinata hanya memandang pria itu, kemudian setelah berhasil menguasai diri, ia mencoba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"_Well_, ini kejutan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dokter Namikaze akan menjadi dokter pengganti di desa seperti ini."

"Memang", mata biru Naruto memercikkan humor masam, "dan seharusnya aku juga sudah menyadari kalau kaulah orangnya saat aku diberitahu bahwa tempat ini diurus sendiri oleh seorang dokter umum wanita. Aku penasaran wanita macam apa yang mau mengubur diri di tengah _antah- berantah_ seperti ini."

_Antah-berantah? _Hinata merasakan dirinya menegang marah. Naruto berpikir ini _tempat antah berantah?_ Yeah, tentu saja pria seperti Naruto akan beranggapan begitu. Hinata menghitung sampai sepuluh dan memaksa diri untuk bersikap biasa. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu membuatnya marah.

Hinata mengangkat dagu dan memandang dingin pada Naruto. "Aku tidak terkubur, dokter Namikaze. Aku memilih untuk hidup dan bekerja di sini karena orang-orang di sini menyenangkan dan daerah pedalaman serta pantainya sangat indah. Walaupun mungkin itu membuatmu terkejut, aku menganggap desa ini _suatu tempat_, bukan _antah berantah_. Tapi aku bisa mengerti bagaimana seorang dengan…" Hinata berhenti sesaat untuk memberi penekanan "… selera canggih sepertimu mungkin menganggap tempat ini sebagai antah berantah. Dan itu membuatku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa menjadi dokter pengganti di tempat seperti ini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah berjalan mengitari ruang konsultasi Hinata, dan berhenti untuk mengamati gambar-gambar, poster-poster, dan foto-foto.

Foto-foto pribadi!

Hinata merasakan kilatan amarah dan memaksa diri untuk tetap tenang, mencoba menganalisis perasaannya.

_Apa yang terjadi padaku?_ Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah hampir enam tahun tidak kujumpai bisa membangkitkan rasa permusuhan sebesar ini? pikir Hinata. Ia bingung dan tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Biasanya ia tidak pernah bereaksi seperti ini pada orang lain, ia selalu tenang dan lembut. Tapi Naruto selalu mengeluarkan aspek-aspek karakter yang sulit ia identifikasi. Berada di ruangan yang sama dengan pria itu saja bisa membuat dirinya mendidih dan bergejolak.

Ini hanya karena kami berbeda, pikir Hinata lagi. Bukan hanya masalah latar belakang, tapi juga dalam hal kepribadian dan sikap. Bagaimana mungkin ia berharap memiliki kesamaan dengan pria yang menganggap hidup sebagai permainan untuk dimainkan dan dinikmati, pria yang menghindari komitmen dan tanggung jawab demi kesenangan jangka pendek?

Hinata menyakinkan diri, rasa permusuhannya terhadap Naruto muncul dari kenyataan sederhana bahwa ia tidak menyukai pria ini. ia tidak menyukai cara sembrono Naruto dalam menjalani hidup, bagaimana orang-orang terpikat pada pria itu, gaya hidupnya yang mencolok…

Hinata menggigit bibir, memaksa diri untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Yang paling tidak disukainya adalah kenyataan bahwa pria itu mengingatkannya akan-

Tiba-tiba Hinata memejamkan mata dan mengusir pikiran itu. ia tidak mau mengungkit masa lalu sekarang. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah memastikan semua fakta yang didapatnya hari ini.

"Kau… benar-benar serius menjadi dokter pengganti disini?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena…. Karena…" Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan ini tanpa terdengar sangat kasar? "Banyak alasan. Kau bukan…. Maksudku… Ini bukan tempat praktik untuk pria sepertimu" ujar Hinata pelan.

"Pria sepertiku?" Naruto mendongak dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat ahli dalam soal pria. Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini, heh dokter Hinata?"

Hinata menggeram mendengar komentar pria di depannya ini. Tentu saja itu merupakan sindiran untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang hampir tidak pernah bersosialisasi selama masa kuliah.

"Silahkan lanjutkan," Naruto masih tertawa, "Aku tertarik mendengar pendapatmu. Pria seperti apa aku ini di matamu, dokter Hinata? Katakan padaku. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengarnya."

Hinata mengertakkan gigi. "Tentu saja bukan tipe pria yang bisa tinggal di _antah-berantah_ seperti ini. Ini desa Sunagakure, dokter Namikaze, bukan kota metropolitan seperti Tokyo atau London. Tidak ada tempat malam yang panas, tidak ada _pub_ atau restoran mewah, dan asal kau tahu, tempat terdekat untuk belanja adalan membeli telur dari pertanian setempat."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah?" Ia menjetikkan jari, pura-pura kecewa. "Kalau tahu begitu, aku tidak akan mau datang ke sini dan membantumu."

Hinata kembali merasakan emosinya memanas melihat begitu santainya Naruto bicara. Hinata bahkan lupa ia masih punya emosi sampai Naruto berjalan masuk ke ruang konsultasinya. Lima menit. Hanya lima menit bersama Naruto, dan Hinata sudah ingin memukul seseorang.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa bekerja sama, dokter Namikaze, " ucap Hinata mantap, "Cara kita menjalani hidup terlalu berbeda."

Naruto kembali tertawa singkat, "Ya, dan sekarang kita bukan sedang bicara soal hidup, kita hanya bicara soal pekerjaan."

"Benar, kan?" kali ini Hinata mendongak dan menatap langsung ke sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu. "Itulah yang kumaksud. Bagimu ini hanya pekerjaan…."

"Dan bagimu ini adalah seluruh hidupmu," kata Naruto perlahan memotong perkataan Hinata, "Sebaiknya kita jangan membuang waktu dengan berdebat seperti ini. Aku sudah berjanji pada Tsunade _baa-san_ dan Shizune _senpai_ untuk membantumu, dan itu harus aku lakukan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana aku akan hidup di sini, karena itu adalah urusanku. Kau cukup memikirkan soal pekerjaan, dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghadapi pria seperti Naruto. Pria ini terlalu arogan, terlalu percaya diri, terlalu…. _maskulin_. Dan semua itu membuat Hinata merasa… sedikit… aneh?

"Ini tidak akan berhasil, dokter Namikaze," akhirnya Hinata berkata dengan gugup sambil menyentuh ujung rambut _indigonya_, "Maaf telah membuang waktumu, tapi mungkin semua ini hanyalah kesalahan. Kau bisa menjadi dokter di tempat lain."

"Cukup, Hinata," balas Naruto sambil mengontrol emosinya, "Dengar, aku setuju kalau situasi ini hampir tidak ideal untuk kita berdua. Kau pikir aku _playboy_ glamor yang lebih punya uang daripada akal sehat, dan menurutku kau seorang _workaholic_ tertekan yang menganggap membaca buku semalaman lebih menyenangkan dibanding bersenang-senang di luar. Tidak masalah! Tidak seorang pun bilang kita harus saling menyukai. Kita hanya perlu bekerja bersama dan itu seharusnya cukup mudah untuk kita lakukan."

Hinata menatap Naruto, berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Begitukah pandangan orang lain tentang diriku? Pikir Hinata miris, _workaholic tertekan_?

"Aku bisa mengerjakan semua ini sendiri," balas Hinata, dan Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis tanda tidak percaya.

"Dengan seluruh penduduk desa ini adalah pasienmu? Jangan konyol! Tidak seorang dokter pun dapat menangani pasien sebanyak itu sendirian." Naruto menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu. "Kau perlu bantuan, dan kau sebaiknya menerima kenyataan kalau akulah bantuan itu."

"Bantuan?" tanpa sadar suara Hinata meninggi, ia hampir tidak percaya saat mendengar suaranya sendiri, "Menurutku kau bukan bantuan, dokter Namikaze…"

"Kenapa? Kau meragukan kemampuanku? Kemampuanku tidak kalah denganmu, dokter Hinata."

Kali ini, Hinata tidak bisa mendebat kenyataan tersebut. Kenyataan bahwa meskipun terlihat santai, Naruto itu pintar, sangat pintar. Bukan berarti pria itu menggunakan otaknya, tentu saja. Selama di universitas pria itu bersosialisasi dengan sangat baik dan berhasil lulus dalam ujian meskipun hampir tidak pernah mengikuti kuliah. Sebenarnya, Naruto tampak bosan dengan semua itu, sampai mereka mulai diizinkan memeriksa pasien sungguhan, Naruto tampak serius dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun untuk memeriksa pasien. Sampai akhirnya mereka lulus dan Hinata tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentang Naruto, kecuali rumor yang mengatakan Naruto memulai kehidupan glamornya semenjak menjadi dokter.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar celotehan apa pun lagi darimu, dokter Hinata. Aku akan membuktikan kemampuanku sebagai seorang dokter, dan setelah itu akan kupastikan bibirmu akan berhenti berceloteh. Jadi, siapa orang yang beruntung untuk jadi pasien pertamaku, heh?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh, kehidupannya yang damai sepertinya akan mulai berubah sejak hari ini…

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/ N: Maaf banget kl msh pendek… Namanya juga pakai laptop pinjaman… T_T. Lagipula biar pas hrs di- TBC kan dulu di sini hehehe, sekalian aku pingin tahu pendapat minna-san dulu dengan sifat Naruto dan Hinata di sini, kalau kalian suka fic ini akan terus lanjut hehehe. Gomen lho kl sifat Naruto atau Hinata gak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, namanya juga tuntutan peran *plakkk!*

Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review chap kemarin **Natsu Hiru chan, just. Semutt, ramdhan-kun, nanaichi, Jimi-li, Codot Bersaudara, Yashina Uzumaki, demikoo, Lynhart Lanscard, KarinHyuuga, suka snsd, Sunny, mizukaze-hime, Tantand, salamander, Author Unyu, Rokudaime Hokage Satryo, Namikaze Resta, ilham s'eyeshield, kiriko unlogin, Kuro Tenma, Hanamoto Aika, anon, sasuhina caem, Hime-chan, Zoroutecchi, natually, dan ahmad kakashi. **Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu di fic ini. Buat yang log-in akan saya usahakan balas via PM yah… Dan juga buat yang udah nge-fave dan alert fic ini… Arigatou gozaimasu ^^

Still mind to review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**LOVELY DOCTOR**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Playboy Doctor by Sarah Morgan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sedang membuat roti panggang di dapur ketika mendengar decitan keras roda mobil di kerikil. Hinata berlari menuju pintu, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang akan muncul dari balik pintu rumahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Konohamaru?"

"Baik." Tanpa menunggu diundang, Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata menuju koridor yang luas, sosok maskulinnya tampak arogan dan percaya diri. "Malam ini ia sudah dapat beristirahat di rumah. Tapi kita harus tetap mengecek kesehatannya secara rutin."

"Tentu saja." Hinata mengernyit saat Naruto menggantung jaketnya di gantungan koridor. "Itu sudah kewajiban kita sebagai dokter di sini."

Hinata sangat berharap Naruto sudah mengubah pemikirannya untuk menjadi dokter pengganti di sini, tapi, melihat cara Naruto yang membuat dirinya merasa nyaman seperti di rumah, tampaknya hanya ada sedikit harapan untuk itu.

Ditambah lagi saat mengingat bagaimana cara dokter Namikaze itu memeriksa dan memberi pertolongan pada pasiennya. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar serius membuktikan ucapannya semalam.

"Aku minta maaf tadi aku hampir pingsan saat ingin membawa Konohamaru ke klinik." ucap Hinata pelan, mengingat seharusnya dialah yang membawa Konohamaru ke kliniknya. Beruntung ada Naruto yang membantunya saat itu, "Aku merasa aneh… Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku…"

Tatapan Naruto begitu tajam sampai Hinata merasa tidak nyaman. "Kau kelelahan, Hinata, itulah masalahnya. Berapa lama kau tidur tadi malam?"

"Tidur?" Hinata menggosok pelipisnya dengan jemari tangannya, "Aku tidak tahu. Semalam aku melakukan banyak kunjungan rumah."

Keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan langsung muncul di antara mereka, hingga akhirnya Naruto bersuara dengan nada kesal, "Maksudmu, selain mengelola seluruh praktik ini seorang diri, kau juga masih melakukan semua kunjungan malammu?"

Sesaat kemarahan di suara Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit gemetar, "Ten… Tentu saja! Itu adalah kewajibanku sebagai dokter di si-"

"Jelas saja kau pingsan! Kau tahu, kau bisa mati kelelahan kalau seperti ini terus!" seru Naruto lagi. "Dan dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau masih bisa mengatakan kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat. "Aku memang lelah." balasnya, ia akhirnya mengakuinya. Ia berusaha menatap mata biru itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ada sesuatu mengenai Naruto yang membuatnya risau. Sejak dulu, bahkan ketika mereka masih mahasiswa. Pemuda itu membuat Hinata merasa aneh, dan ia tidak mengerti apa alasannya."Itu karena kita tidak mungkin bisa-"

"Oke, cukup Hinata! Aku sudah cukup mendengar semua celotehanmu semalam. Dan sekarang aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun lagi. Aku akan menjadi dokter di sini, bersamamu. Mengerti?"

Hinata akhirnya memilih menolak berdebat dengan Naruto lagi. Ia mengoleskan mentega di roti panggangnya yang dingin dan menggigit roti itu tanpa semangat.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kau hanya makan roti panggang itu?"

"Aku suka roti panggang." gumam Hinata, tidak menambahkan kalimat ia tidak punya tenaga untuk membuat makanan lain.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus menambahkan protein di dalamnya." Naruto berjalan ke kulkas dan membuka pintu kulkas untuk memeriksa isinya. Ada keheningan panjang, kemudian ia mendongak, jelas tercengang. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau hanya makan roti panggang. Apa kau tidak pernah belanja?"

Hinata mencoba membela diri, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk belanja, dokter Namikaze."

"Naruto," potong Naruto dengan sangat perlahan, seakan Hinata adalah balita yang baru diajari bicara, "Panggil aku dengan namaku, Hinata. Berlatihlah memanggil namaku sampai kau terbiasa." Ia memandang tajam lagi ke dalam kulkas. "Apa yang kaumakan sepanjang minggu ini? Tidak ada apa-apa di sini!" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kulkas dan kembali menatap tajam Hinata.

"Apa yang biasa kau makan untuk makan siang?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Makan siang." Naruto memandang Hinata seakan-akan gadis itu adalah _alien_ dari planet lain. "Kau tahu, makanan yang biasanya kita makan tengah hari untuk memberi kita energi untuk melanjutkan hidup. Apa yang biasa kau makan?"

Hinata menatap kosong ke arah Naruto, penasaran kenapa Naruto tertarik dengan kebiasaan makannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku… Tidak ada."

Mata Naruto melebar, "Kau tidak makan siang?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata!" Naruto memukul meja di hadapannya dan menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jemari tangannya. Nafasnya mendesis. Ekspresi jengkel terlihat jelas di wajahnya "Kau dokter, Hinata. Seharusnya kau tahu lebih baik tentang kesehatan! Bagaimana kau bisa menanggung beban pekerjaanmu tanpa asupan gizi di tubuhmu? Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

"Aku makan sekarang." Tukas Hinata sambil kembali menggigit roti panggangnya.

"Maksudku makanan sungguhan," Naruto menggeram. "Ini sama sekali tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah kembali menuju koridor, merogoh kantong jaketnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Hinata mengikuti pria itu, perasaannya terbelah antara marah karena Naruto pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya dan harapan samar agar pria itu memutuskan bahwa dia tidak mungkin bekerja bersama Hinata dan akan meninggalkan desa ini.

"Belanja." Naruto mengenakan jaketnya dan berbalik untuk memandang Hinata, eksperinya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. "Kau hampir kehabisan tenaga, Hinata. Kau kelaparan dan kelelahan. Sekarang pergi dan mandilah untuk bersantai, itupun kalau kau tahu arti kata 'bersantai'. Aku akan keluar membeli sesuatu yang cukup pantas untuk makan malam kita. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik daripada roti panggangmu itu."

Dengan itu, Naruto membuka pintu depan hingga terbuka dan berjalan menuju mobil _sport_-nya tanpa memandang ke belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tentu saja takdir ternyata tidak berpihak pada Naruto.

Naruto membuka bagasi mobilnya, mengeluarkan tas belanjaan, dan memandang rumah yang ada di hadapannya.

Hyuuga Hinata. Siapa yang bakal menyangka?

Dari semua wanita di dunia ini, Naruto harus berada di desa ini bersama Hyuuga Hinata. Ironi ini hampir membuatnya tertawa. Ketika Tsunade meminta dirinya untuk menjadi dokter di desa ini, ia sudah mengharapkan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Ketika mendengar betapa terpencilnya desa ini, ia membayangkannya sebagai pulau sunyi pribadi. Tempat ia bisa bersantai.

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga rumah dan menekan bel pintu. Masalahnya adalah, Hinata sudah pasti tidak sesuai dengan gambaran Naruto tentang wanita di desa sunyi. Sepertinya tinggal di sini bersama dengan Hinata akan menjadi pengalaman yang sangat menjengkelkan dan tidak menyenangkan. Gadis itu tidak tahu arti kata 'bersenang-senang'.

Ini sungguh aneh, pikir Naruto yang merenung saat menunggu Hinata membuka pintu. Biasanya ia bisa mempunyai hubungan baik dengan wanita. Sebenarnya, menjaga jarak dari merekalah yang menjadi masalah. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Hinata adalah salah satu dari sedikit wanita yang pernah ditemuinya yang benar-benar tidak tertarik padanya sebagai seorang pria. Sebenarnya, wanita seperti itu memang tidak tertarik pada pria manapun. Sejak Naruto pertama kali berjumpa dengan Hinata di sekolah kedokteran, gadis itu telah mengubur diri di balik buku.

Naruto tersenyum masam dan membunyikan bel lagi. Mungkin ia harus melihat sisi baik dari situasi ini. Paling tidak ia tidak harus menjaga dirinya dari Hinata. Biasanya ia sangat berhati-hati dalam interaksi dengan wanita, sangat berhati-hati untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman. Paling tidak bersama Hinata, ia tidak perlu khawatir. Sudah pasti Hinata tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya.

Menyadari Hinata tidak juga membukakan pintu, Naruto mengertakkan gigi dan melangkah mundur, mendongak ke arah jendela-jendela.

Apa dia sengaja tidak mau membuka pintu? Atau dia sedang mandi? Atau mungkin sudah tidur? pikir Naruto. Gadis itu tampak benar-benar lelah, hampir tidak mengejutkan mengingat gaya hidupnya yang _workaholic_.

Sambil menggumamkan umpatan, Naruto meletakkan kantong belanja di lantai dan melangkah ke samping rumah, mencari jalan masuk yang lain.

"Naruto?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu depan. Hinata menunggu di dekat pintu dengan canggung, hanya memakai jubah mandi putih panjang dan rambutnya terbungkus handuk. Jelas wanita itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan anehnya dia tampak rapuh, mencengkram baju itu dalam kepalan tangannya yang kecil, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya semakin terlihat kontras oleh kulitnya yang pucat.

Hinata terlihat berbeda dan Naruto mengernyit sedikit, mencoba menemukan alasannya. Mata Hinata. Sepasang mata _amesthyst_ yang indah dan terlihat sangat unik di mata dokter Namikaze itu.

_Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Apa karena aku biasanya sibuk dibuat sebal oleh Hinata sehingga tidak pernah memikirkan penampilan gadis ini?_

"Maafkan aku. Aku lupa memberimu kunci."

Tiba-tiba Hinata menyadari pandangan Naruto yang menatap lekat dirinya. Ia melangkah mundur dan mencengkram bajunya, seakan-akan takut Naruto akan merenggut jubah itu darinya.

Naruto hampir tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata. Butuh lebih dari sepasang mata indah untuk mengeluarkan sifat liar dalam dirinya. Tidak peduli pendapat orang tentang dirinya. Ia sangat pemilih dalam hal mencari teman wanita.

"Aku sudah membeli makan malam kita."

Tanpa memberi Hinata waktu untuk membalas, Naruto melangkah melewati gadis itu dan langsung menuju dapur.

Ia meletakkan kantung belanja di meja dan mulai mengeluarkan isinya yang penuh ke dalam lemari dan kulkas. Lalu dengan cepat ia menumis ayam dengan bawang putih segar, lalu menambahkan beberapa sayuran dan mie.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak."

Hinata sudah mengganti jubah mandinya dengan _T-shirt_ biru dan celana jins yang melekat indah di kaki rampingnya. Sampai saat itu sebenarnya ia belum pernah memperhatikan tubuh Hinata, tapi sekarang ia melihat tubuh mungil Hinata yang terbalut kulit putih dan halus, lebih halus dari apa yang ia sadari.

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi, Naruto mengangkat wajan dari kompor dan menuangkan isinya di dua piring di hadapannya. Hinata mengambil tempat di depan Naruto dan kemudian memulai acara makan malam mereka. Naruto memandang takjub saat melihat betapa cepat Hinata melahap makanannya.

Hinata mungkin memang ramping, tapi jelas tidak ada yang salah dengan selera makannya.

"Kau mau tambah lagi?" Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegelian di suaranya, sedangkan Hinata mengangkat dagunya untuk membela diri.

"Aku tadi lapar, dan makanan ini sangat enak."

"Kalau begitu makanlah. Aku curiga kau sedang menebus kekurangan makanmu selama ini." ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan mengambilkan makanan lagi ke piring Hinata. "Kulkas ini sekarang sudah penuh jadi tidak ada alasan kau pingsan di pelukanku lagi."

Hinata melotot ke arah Naruto. Gerakan tangannya terhenti sebelum sempat memasukkan makanan ke mulut. "Aku tidak pingsan di pelukanmu-"

"Kau terlalu lelah, Hinata," kata Naruto datar, "dan itu sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. Kau terlalu banyak bekerja dan kau tidak makan dengan benar. Wajah saja kalau kau pingsan."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, "Mungkin iya… Dan kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu Karena sudah berbelanja dan memasak makanan untukku."

"_Well_, ini pertama kalinya seorang Hyuuga Hinata berterima kasih padaku." Naruto bersandar di kursinya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, dan jangan terlalu senang karena hal itu, " balas Hinata dengan canggung. "Aku belum cukup tidur selama beberapa hari. Mungkin aku memang perlu istirahat malam ini."

Yah, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas gadis itu kurang tidur. Gadis ini terlihat sangat lelah. _Dan juga cantik_…

Naruto tersentak karena pemikirannya sendiri. Gadis ini memang cantik. Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari itu sebelumnya? pikir Naruto.

Karena Hinata selalu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik buku dan pakaian yang tidak menarik. Mendadak Naruto merasa penasaran. Apa mungkin gadis ini menyimpan lebih banyak hal daripada apa yang ia pikirkan…

Melihat Hinata yang hampir tertidur di meja, ia segera menyadarkan diri dan menghampiri gadis itu, "Kau harus tidur, Hinata. Katakan padaku di mana aku bisa tidur dan kau bisa istirahat."

Rasa kantuk Hinata hilang dalam sekejap dan mata keperakannya langsung terbuka. "Di mana kau harus tidur? Aku tidak tahu di mana kau akan tidur, tapi yang jelas bukan di sini, dokter Namikaze."

_Dokter Namikaze. Jadi ia kembali memanggilku seperti itu?_

Naruto menggeram pelan, mencoba menahan emosinya, "Tsunade _baa-san_ sudah mengatakan aku akan tinggal di tempat praktikmu. Dan kurasa, tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu. Tempat ini sangat besar. Ada banyak kamar untuk dua orang tinggal di sini dan tetap tidak berpapasan."

Hinata membelalak lagi. "Apa kau mau mengatakan kau belum mengatur tempat tinggalmu di sini?"

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan itu." Naruto berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya yang meningkat. "Saat Tsunade _baa-san _menyuruhku menjadi dokter di sini, kamu sudah sepakat aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, sama seperti dokter Sakura dulu. Jadi, aku tidak perlu mempermasalahkan tempat tinggalku."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti, sampai tatapan Hinata beralih dari Naruto. Tampak jelas dari ekspresi gadis itu kalau ia melupakan satu fakta tersebut. "Mungkin itu benar," Hinata akhirnya menyerah, "tapi aku tidak tahu dokter penggantinya adalah kau."

Naruto menggertakkan gigi. Hinata mungkin lebih cantik daripada awal perkiraannya, tapi gadis ini juga menyebalkan!

"Tunjukkan saja salah satu kamar di sini, Hinata." Naruto menggeram, kesabarannya hampir habis. Ia belum pernah mengenal gadis yang bisa membuat perasaannya naik-turun seperti ini. "Aku akan tinggal di sini dan itu keputusan mutlak. Dan kau sama sekali tidak perlu khawatir dengan keselamatanmu. Kurasa kita berdua jelas tidak mungkin bisa saling tertarik. Kita hanya perlu hubungan kerja yang bersahabat."

Hinata menatap tidak percaya ke arah Naruto. Mungkin pria ini benar, ia cukup menjaga jarak dengan Naruto saat hanya berdua di rumah ini, dan seharusnya itu cukup mudah dilakukan.

"Baiklah," balas Hinata dengan sedikit enggan. "Kau bisa tinggal di sini dan memakai kamar di samping kanan setelah koridor, tapi aku punya syarat untukmu."

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. _Sekarang apa lagi?_

"Aku orang yang sangat menghargai privasi, dokter Namika- maksudku Naruto." Hinata terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau tetap berada di sisi rumah yang merupakan bagianmu dan tidak datang ke bagianku."

Memangnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu? Apa ia berpikir Naruto akan datang menyerangnya pada malam hari? Kalau itu benar, berarti Hinata adalah gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia!

"Aku akan mencoba mengingat itu." jawab Naruto datar. "Ada peraturan lain yang perlu kuketahui?"

"Sebenarnya… Aku memasang alarm di rumah ini sebelum tidur. Kalau kau pergi hingga larut malam sampai aku telah tertidur, kau yang harus memasang alarm itu."

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Memasang alarm? Apa sebegitu takutnya Hinata tinggal di rumah besar ini sampai perlu memasang alarm?

"Baiklah."

Hinata mengangguk, "Besok aku akan melakukan kunjungan malam jadi…"

"Kita." potong Naruto cepat. "Kita berdua akan melakukan kunjungan malam itu besok."

Hinata tersentak, "Hei! Kenapa kau seenaknya mengambil keputusan sendiri? Aku sendiri sudah cukup…"

"Kau tidak akan mampu, Hinata." tukas Naruto, lagi-lagi memotong protes dari Hinata. "Aku belum benar-benar mengenal daerah ini, jadi akan lebih baik kalau kita pergi berdua dan kau bisa mengenalkan desa ini padaku. Sekarang, tidurlah atau kau akan pingsan lagi besok."

"Tapi aku-"

Naruto memandang gadis itu tepat di kedua mata _amesthyst_-nya. "Kau bisa tidur dengan sukarela dalam waktu sepuluh detik, atau aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke kamarmu."

Hinata cepat- cepat berdiri, reaksi yang sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto, "Aku akan tidur, aku sudah terlalu lelah berdebat denganmu."

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, ia berbalik sebentar saat menyentakkan pintu itu hingga terbuka.

"Kuharap kau tetap ingat satu hal. Tempat ini adalah tempat praktikku, dan itu berarti aku yang mempunyai hak untuk membuat keputusan di sini."

Dengan satu kalimat terakhir itu, Hinata berjalan melewati pintu dan membanting mantap benda yang sudah pasti adalah pintu kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N: Oke, chap ini adalah awal interaksi Naruto dan Hinata. Terima kasih buat yang udah review chapter kemarin:

**Anzuka 16 **(ini udah lanjut, makasih ^^), **Uzumaki Hyuuga Zetsu Namikaze **(makasih ^^), **pik** (makasih ^^, ini udah lanjut), **nara kazuki **(makasih ^^, Naru dan Hina jadi keren yah? hehehe), **Author Unyu **(makasih ^^, iya Naru memang rada OOC, tapi semoga tetap suka ^^), **Brigitta** (makasih ^^, ini udah lanjut), **Cerpelai-kun** (makasih udah baca + fave juga. Ini udah lanjut ^^), **kiriko mahaera** (makasih ^^, masa lalu Hinata akan ketahuan nanti), **Zae Hime **(makasih ^^, ini udah lanjut), **KarinHyuuga** (makasih ^^, ini udah update), **Namikaze Resta** (makasih udah baca + fave juga. Ini udah lanjut), **ramdhan-kun** (makasih ^^, semoga chap ini udah lumayan panjang), **suka snsd** (makasih^^, ini udah lanjut), **nanaichi **(makasih ^^, syukurlah kalau suka sifat Naru dan Hina di sini ^^), **demikoo** (makasih ^^, hehehe syukurlah masih suka walaupun OOC ^^), **Kuro Tenma **(makasih ^^, syukurlah kalau suka Naru yang arogan, jadi keren yah? hehehe), **Jimi-li **(makasih ^^, ini udah update, semoga chap ini lumayan panjang), **Zoroutecchi **(makasih ^^, syukurlah kalau suka sifat Naru ama Hina di sini ^^), **Yashina Uzumaki** (ini udah lumayan panjang belum? Hehehe. Makasih yah ^^, jangan lupa update fic juga ^^), **sasuhina caem** (hehehe, tapi udah yakin nih Naru beneran playboy? Makasih ya ^^), **Hanamoto Aika **(makasih ya ^^, ini udah lanjut), **Mine** (makasih ^^, maaf enggak bisa update kilat. Enggak kok, NaruHina dulu enggak pacaran), **Satryo-Kun Aittakata **(makasih ^^, namanya juga enggak cocok, jadi Hina bisa marah deh ^^, maaf enggak bisa update kilat)

Setelah ini mungkin **Eternal Flame** akan diupdate dulu, jadi updatenya akan bergiliran dengan fic ini ^^.

Last, for this chap, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**LOVELY DOCTOR**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Playboy Doctor by Sarah Morgan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sedang melaksanakan tugas rutinnya hari ini, memeriksa seluruh pasien yang datang ke tempak praktiknya. Hinata memanggil pasien berikutnya dan bekeja dengan tenang sampai daftar pasiennya berakhir. Ia baru saja hendak memandang jam tangannya ketika Naruto melangkah masuk ke ruang konsultasinya.

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya kita melakukan kunjungan rumah bersama-sama. Aku tidak sabar untuk berkeliling di desa ini."

Jantung Hinata seakan mencelos. Bersama Naruto berdua saja di dalam mobil? Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih buruk daripada itu.

Sebelum Hinata dapat menjawab, telepon di ruangannya berbunyi dan ia menjawab cepat, mulutnya mengencang saat memberikan telepon itu kepada Naruto. "Ini untukmu. Dari seorang perempuan bernama Shion."

"Shion?"

Hinata tidak mungkin salah mendengar nada senang dalam nada suara Naruto saat mengambil gagang telepon dan berbicara dengan hangat dengan perempuan di ujung telepon itu.

Hinata terpaksa mendengar saat Naruto membuat janji untuk malam itu, membuat Hinata semakin merasa sebal dengan pria di hadapannya ini. Benar-benar tipe Naruto sekali. Pria itu baru dua malam berada di desa ini, tapi sudah ada wanita yang meneleponnya.

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sebalnya, Hinata berdiri lalu mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya, bergerak menuju pintu saat Naruto meletakkan gagang telepon.

"Jadi…" Suara tenang Naruto terdengar, "Aku boleh bergabung denganmu?"

Pilihan apa lagi yang dapat dipilih Hinata?

"Kurasa ya." Hinata berjalan cepat melalui area penerimaan tamu dan mengangguk pada Ino. "Kami berangkat. Jika ada sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungi telepon genggamku."

Naruto menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Hinata ketika mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir. "Kau mau kita menggunakan mobilku hari ini, Hinata?"

Hinata memandang sekilas pada mobil sport merah orange itu dan tersenyum masam. "Kecuali kau merelakan ban mobilmu rusak karena jalanan pertanian."

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Naruto membalas senyumnya. "Poin bagus. Ini memang bukan alat tranportasi yang bisa digunakan di desa seperti ini ya? Kalau begitu kita akan pakai mobilmu hari ini, dengan syarat kau akan mengizinkan aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan naik mobilku saat kita kembali nanti.

Hinata menoleh, terkejut. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang, Hina_-chan_." balas Naruto pelan, membuat Hinata harus kembali berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Hina_-chan_." Ia membuka pintu mobilnya, rasanya ingin sekali menghindar dari tatapan mata _sapphire_ itu.

"Kenapa?" Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah Hinata, mengencangkan sabuk pengaman lalu bergeser sedikit supaya dapat memandang Hinata. "Apa ada orang lain yang memanggilmu seperti itu? Atau panggilan itu punya kenangan tersendiri untukmu?"

"Tidak." Hinata menggertakkan gigi lalu menyalakan mesin mobil, ekspresi wajahnya memberi peringatan kepada Naruto untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya, dan ia tidak ingin kembali memikirkan hal itu. Dan yang pasti, ia tidak berniat untuk membicarakan semua itu dengan Naruto. "Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku lebih suka kita membatasi percakapan kita hanya untuk soal pekerjaan, mulai sekarang"

"Kenapa?" Naruto mendadak penasaran. "Kenapa kita tidak boleh bicara hal-hal yang sedikit lebih pribadi? Kita perlu untuk mengenal satu sama lain."

Hinata memandang Naruto tanpa semangat. "Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Kita ini hanyalah rekan kerja, dokter Namikaze."

Bekerja bersama pria ini sudah cukup buruk, dan Hinata tidak ingin membuat hubungan mereka lebih dari apa yang seharusnya.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto telah menyelesaikan kunjungan mereka yang kelima hari itu. Setelah kunjungan terakhir Hinata duduk di kursi pengemudi, ia tampak berpikir. "Aku harus melakukan satu kunjungan lagi, tapi mungkin lebih baik aku mengantarmu kembali ke tempat praktik dulu."

Naruto mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

Hinata menjawab ragu. "Karena… Masalah kunjungan kali ini sedikit sensitif…"

"Aku ini dokter, Hinata." balas Naruto. "Aku bisa menghadapi orang-orang yang sensitif."

Hinata tampak ragu, kemudian sedikit mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah."

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil bertingkat dan Hinata mematikan mesin mobil.

"Jadi, kenapa kita datang ke sini?" Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Masalah sensitif apa maksudmu?"

"Anjing mereka mati di jalanan kemarin." gumam Hinata, tidak mampu memandang ke arah Naruto. "Aku ingin memeriksa keadaan mereka."

Hening sejenak saat Naruto mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hinata. "Kau mengunjungi mereka karena **anjing** mereka mati?"

Nada tidak percaya di suara Naruto membuat Hinata mengangkat dagunya. "Dia lebih dari seekor anjing untuk mereka." balas Hinata, "dan kau bisa menunggu di mobil kalau kau memang keberatan."

Setelah itu Hinata langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat di jalan setapak menuju pintu depan rumah dan mengetuknya. Seorang wanita membuka pintu itu dengan mata merah karena habis menangis, " Oh, dokter Hinata…"

"Aku dengar dari Ino," Hinata berkata pelan, sadar bahwa Naruto telah ada di sampingnya. "Aku ikut berduka, Hana. Aku tahu kau dan Kiba sangat menyayangi Akamaru. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa apa kalian baik-baik saja. Aku mengajak dokter pengganti yang baru, dokter Namikaze Naruto. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Hana menggeleng. "Dia pasti mengira kau sudah gila, melakukan kunjungan ke rumah karena anjing mereka mati. Pasti banyak sekali pekerjaan yang jauh lebih penting yang harus kau lakukan…"

"Tidak," potong Hinata sedikit berbohong, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tidak percaya Naruto. "Aku punya banyak waktu luang dan aku ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu."

"Kau… benar-benar mau mampir ke rumahku?"

Cara bicara Inuzuka Hana yang takut-takut menandakan ia tidak terlalu berharap, tapi Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja, karena itulah aku datang ke sini, kan?"

Setengah jam kemudian , setelah Hinata dan Naruto diperlihatkan foto-foto Akamaru mulai dari kecil sampai sekarang dan mendengar cerita kenangan keluarga Inuzuka dengan anjing itu, barulah Hinata bangkit berdiri dan berniat untuk pamit pulang.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kami pergi. Kau dan Kiba pasti sangat sedih sekarang ini. Tapi kalau kau butuh teman, kapan saja kau bisa menemui aku."

"Terima kasih, dokter Hinata." Hana berjalan ke pintu depan mengantar mereka berdua. "Aku merasa lebih baik setelah bicara denganmu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Hinata kembali tersenyum dan memeluk wanita itu sebelum berjalan kembali ke mobilnya dengan langkah cepat.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan kunjungan ke rumah seseorang karena anjing orang itu mati." Naruto bergumam ketika mereka kembali ke tempat praktik.

"Bagi mereka, kehilangan Akamaru sama saja dengan kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga. Anjing itu sudah seperti saudara sendiri bagi mereka. Tapi kurasa kau tidak bisa mengerti hal itu. Cinta dan komitmen bukan kelebihanmu, kan, dokter Namikaze?"

Sekali ini Naruto tidak menghiraukan sindiran Hinata, pikirannya jelas berada di tempat lain. "Tidak heran kau kelelahan. Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar memastikan kesehatan fisik dan juga emosi seluruh masyarakat desa ini sendirian."

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Ini pekerjaanku, Naruto, dan aku mencintai pekerjaanku."

"Aku tahu hal itu." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat memandang Hinata, matanya mengamati wajah gadis itu.

"Dan seluruh penduduk desa ini juga mencintaimu. Aku harus mengakui kalau aku kagum dengan perubahan dirimu ketika kau bekerja. Kau sama sekali tidak seperti yang kubayangkan saat masih kuliah dulu."

Hinata mengangkat alis. "Maksudmu, aku bukan gadis gagap yang membosankan dan seorang kutu buku?"

Naruto tampak sedikit tidak nyaman karena Hinata menyadari nama panggilan yang dulu diberikan untuknya. Walaupun sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Justru sebaliknya, julukan itu cukup membantu dan melindunginya dari perhatian yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak seperti itu kan, Hinata? Kau jadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda saat bersama pasienmu. Apa kau sadar kalau kau memeluk hampir setiap orang yang kau temui hari ini? Padahal kupikir kau itu anti dengan sentuhan." Mata _sapphire_nya tampak berkilat dan bibirnya membentuk senyum penuh arti. "Aku penasaran, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memelukku?"

"Memeluk_mu_?" Hinata terganga menatap Naruto. "Kenapa aku harus memelukmu?"

"Jelas kau tidak akan mau, " ujar Naruto datar. "Mungkin karena aku pria yang sangat sehat dan tidak terluka."

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau pasti mengerti." Suara Naruto terdengar pelan. "Dengan senang hati kau memberikan kehangatan pelukanmu kepada para pasien karena orang sakit tidak akan mencoba menembus 'baju besimu' kan? Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Hinata?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa, dan berhenti bicara yang tidak masuk akal." balas Hinata cepat, dengan gugup meraba-raba pengangan pintu untuk segera melarikan diri. "Ayo. Kita harus kembali bekerja."

"Kerja!" Naruto menggeram frustasi. "Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang hal lain selain pekerjaan?

Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya, jelas ia berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kita akan bicara mengenai pekerjaan. Aku sudah mengatur jadwal bekerja untuk _shift_ malam secara bergantian untuk kita. Dengan begitu kita akan lebih banyak mempunyai waktu luang."

"Aku tidak keberatan menangani semua pekerjaan untuk malam hari," Hinata menjawab sambil mematikan mesin mobil dan tangannya menggapai ke kursi belakang untuk mengambil tasnya. "Aku yakin ada hal-hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau lakukan daripada seharian berada di tempat praktikku. Menemui Shion, misalnya."

Naruto memandangnya tajam. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan kalau aku menemui Shion?"

"Keberatan?" Hinata menyingkirkan sehelai rambut dari wajahnya dengan jemari dengan tidak sabar. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan apa yang kau lakukan atau siapa yang kau temui selama kau melakukan tugasmu."

"Oh ya? Jadi kenapa aku mendeteksi ada nada cemburu di suaramu, Hinata?"

"Cemburu?" Tanpa sadar Hinata membanting pintu mobil hingga tertutup. "Jangan konyol! Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Aku jelas tidak ingin menghabiskan malam bersamamu. Menghabiskan siang hari bersamamu saja sudah cukup menyebalkan."

"Uppsss… Tenanglah Hinata. Baiklah, aku punya usul. Suka atau tidak kita adalah rekan kerja. Jadi kupikir kita harus melakukan… errr… gencatan senjata?"

Alis Hinata terangkat. "Gencatan senjata? Maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya yang lebar dan tersenyum pada Hinata. "Ya. Kita setuju aku tidak akan terus mengungkit fakta kalau kau adalah _workaholic_, dan kau tidak akan berkomentar apapun soal gaya hidupku, bagaimana?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir. Itu tidak buruk…

"Tidak ada lagi perdebatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak." jawab Naruto mantap. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata diam sesaat sebelum bibirnya menjawab, "Baiklah. Kita akan mencobanya."

"Bagus!" Dengan segera Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan Hinata menjabatnya dengan malas. Mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan kekuatan dan kehangatan yang asing saat jari-jari tangan Naruto mendekap jari-jarinya.

Apa ini akan berhasil? Mereka butuh lebih dari sekedar 'gencatan senjata' untuk bisa bekerja sama dan hidup dalam damai.

Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hinata bangun pagi-pagi, saat menyadari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai jendela. Ia memandang sekilas pada jam di hadapannya yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Senyum lembut menghiasai wajahnya saat melihat kuda kesayangannya, Aoi, sedang merumput di ujung taman. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak menunggangi Aoi, terutama sejak kedatangan Naruto di tempat ini. Hinata menahan senyum membayangkan apa yang akan dipikirkan pria itu jika ia sampai tahu hobinya yang satu ini, berkuda. Pria itu _mungkin_ akan menertawainya atau mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Mendadak matanya menyipit dan Hinata memandang jam tangannya sekali lagi.

Kenapa tidak?

Tidak seorang pun yang akan bangun sepagi ini, termasuk Naruto…

Senyum lembar kembali tampak di wajahnya. Hinata segera berbalik dan membuka lemarinya, mengeluarkan celana berkuda berwarna krem dan mengenakan sepatu bot setinggi pergelangan kakiknya dan tetap mengenakan _T-shirt_ yang dikenakannya untuk tidur.

Rambut indigonya yang biasanya diikat atau ia gulung, kini tergerai bebas di sepanjang bahunya. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Setelah selesai mengenakan topi, ia menuruni tangga, keluar diam-diam dari pintu belakang, dan segera menemui kuda kesayangannya.

"Aku perlu melepaskan ketegangan, Aoi. Kuharap kau bisa membantuku." Hinata melompat dengan mudahnya ke punggung kuda itu dan mengencangkan pegangannya saat kuda itu mulai berderap.

Mereka mengikuti jalur yang dimulai dari belakang rumah, kemudian menaiki bukit yang mengarah ke padang rumput. Hinata berteriak gembira saat kaki-kaki kuda itu melompati dua selokan dan meningkatkan kecepatan. Ia benar-benar merasa bebas. Tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat dirinya seperti ini.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, kuda itu berderap sesaat, kemudian Hinata memperlambat gerakan dan menghentikannya. Dengan lembut Hinata mengarahkannya kembali ke tepi padang rumput dan kembali menyusuri jalanan dan berhenti di dekat sungai. Kemudia ia turun dari punggung kuda itu.

"Mau minum, kawan?" ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan topi dan menggosok kulit kepalanya untuk membebaskan rambutnya yang terasa lembap. Hari ini masih pagi, tapi ia sudah merasa kepanasan dan lengket. Ini akan jadi hari yang sangat panas.

Hinat berdiri diam di dekat kuda itu saat Aoi melangkah ke dalam air dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk minum. Sampai suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya terdengar di telinganya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tesentak dan berbalik, mata _amesthyst_-nya membelalak. Ia tidak tahu ada orang lain yang akan datang ke sini sepagi ini. Ia meneguk ludah saat menyadari sosok yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

Ya, itu Naruto. Ia berpakaian santai dengan jins yang tampak begitu pas di kakinya dan _T-shirt _hitam yang memamerkan bahunya yang lebar dan kuat. Naruto terlihat sangat tampan dan Hinata merasa nafanya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah mengakui kalau dia tampan? Biasanya aku tidak pernah peduli dengan pria tampan atau semacamnya. Lagipula apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Hinata sama sekali tidak berharap menemui pria itu di sini, seharusnya ia masih berada di tempat tidur.

Hinata mengusapkan tangan ke rambutnya yang acak-acakan, merasa kesal karena Naruto sudah menganggu waktu privasinya.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, perhatiannya sepenuhnya teralihkan oleh sesuatu. Hinata memandang sekilas ke balik bahunya, tapi hanya ada Aoi yang sedang menikmati air sungai. Pasti Naruto pernah melihat kuda, kan?

Naruto mulai bergerak mendekati Hinata, tapi pria itu jelas tidak berkonsentrasi karena ia tersandung sedikit saat kakinya terantuk batu, hampir kehilangan pijakan.

Hinata tampak panik sekaligus heran. Apa yang terjadi pada pria itu? Kenapa ia tidak memperhatikan jalan? Apa mungkin semalam ia pergi minum dengan gadis bernama Shion itu dan belum sadar sepenuhnya?

"Bagaimana makan malammu semalam, Naruto?"

Naruto berhenti beberapa meter dari Hinata, sedikit terpaku bercampur senang karena Hinata kembali memanggil namanya. "Makan malam?"

Hinata menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti berada di planet lain. "Makan malammu bersama Shion." jelas Hinata pelan, membuat Naruto berkedip.

"Oh, itu. Ya, baik."

Bibir Hinata mengencang. Dari nada bicara Naruto seakan menandakan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba Aoi menyentakkan kepala dan Hinata kembali menggiringnya dan melangkah hati-hati di bebatuan yang licin. Sadar kalau Naruto masih menatapnya, membuat Hinata menyadari apa yang sedari tadi menganggu pikiran pria itu.

Karena ia sedang memandangku.

Memandangi Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka berkuda." Suara Naruto terdengar sedikit parau dan matanya tetap terpaku ke arah Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa mengenalimu dari jauh."

Hinata sedikit tersipu, mendadak menyadari kenapa Naruto sedari tadi terus memandangnya. Karena penampilanku, pikir Hinata. Hinata membelai rambut indigonya yang tampak kusut, ia pasti terlihat sangat berantakan. Ia memang tidak mungkin sengaja berdandan hanya untuk acara berkuda kan?

"Aku berkuda saat punya waktu. Ini salah satu kegiatan yang kulakukan untuk bersantai." ucap Hinata sambil mengelus Aoi. Mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Benar."

Tidak seperti biasanya, jawaban Naruto sangat pendek. Hinata memandang pria itu dengan tatapan heran. Biasanya mereka langsung berdebat hanya setelah bertemu beberapa menit, tapi tidak untuk pagi ini. Ia hanya diam sambil terus memandangi Hinata.

"Naruto, kalau gencatan senjata kita ini membuatmu kehabisan kata-kata, mungkin kita harus mempertimbangkannya lagi." Hinata berkata pelan, dan Naruto tampak berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Maaf." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat Hinata bernafas lega.

"Baiklah. Ini sudah waktunya untuk kembali. Aku harus mandi sebelum pergi ke tempat praktik."

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak. Mata birunya yang tenang meluncur turun di tubuh Hinata, memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Mendadak Hinata ingat ia sedang mengenakan _T-shirt _tidur tipis dan dimasukkan ke dalam celana berkuda. Ia pasti terlihat sangat menggelikan. Tidak seperti wanita yang biasa dilihat oleh pria seperti Naruto.

Terserah apapun pendapat pria itu!

Hinata menarik tali kekang Aoi, menariknya mundur dengan hati-hati sebelum melompat dengan mudah ke punggung kuda itu.

"Kau harus kembali, Naruto, atau kau akan terlambat untuk praktik kita hari ini."

"Ya." Baru mampu menjawab dengan sepatah kata, Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk kuda itu. "Apa kau selalu berkuda sebelum praktik?"

"Saat aku bisa."

"Kau memang penuh kejutan, Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kau suka berkuda?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya? Supaya kau dapat mengejekku?"

Tanpa Hinata duga, Naruto malah tersenyum, senyuman yang paling mampu menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya. "Tidak ada alasan. Tapi aku senang, karena kau punya cara tersendiri untuk bersantai."

Hinata tertegun sejenak. Ia tidak menyangka reaksi inilah yang akan dilakukan Naruto saat mengetahui 'sisi dirinya' yang lain. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan mulai bergerak pelan bersama Aoi. "Aoi memang adalah relaksasiku."

"Aoi?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau serius? Kudamu bernama Aoi?"

"Apa salahnya?"

Naruto mulai tertawa. "Tidak ada. Kurasa seharusnya aku senang karena ternyata kau mampu menunjukkan minat pada hal lain selain buku."

Hinata segera melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan. "Kita sedang dalam gencatan senjata, ingat?"

"Maaf." Naruto memandangnya dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Sangat tidak mungkin." Hinata memandang Naruto dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya. "Tapi mungkin kau bisa mencobanya. Apa?"

Ekspresi Naruto mendadak berubah serius saat mendongak menatap Hinata. "Tunjukkan lebih banyak lagi…"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Aku ingin lebih banyak lagi… Melihat sisi dirimu…. Yang belum aku ketahui… Boleh kan, Hinata?"

Senyum Hinata lenyap. Mendadak ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara Naruto memandangnya saat ini.

"Dan kalau boleh… Lebih baik kau sering membiarkan rambutmu tergerai seperti itu, itu… terlihat sangat cocok untukmu. Kau tidak perlu lagi menjadi gadis yang berkedok gadis gagap yang membosankan dan seorang kutu buku…"

Nafas Hinata semakin menderu, dan ia merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang. Ini pasti karena sinar matahari yang terlalu panas dan ia baru saja berolahraga…

"Ja-Jangan bicara aneh seperti itu! Lebih baik aku segera kembali ke rumah!"

Hinata segera mendesak Aoi untuk segera berderap pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memandangnya.

Tanpa pernah berpikir satu kemungkinan, kalau pria itu akan tertarik dengan dirinya setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Selesai juga ini chapter ^^, tadinya mau ngelanjutin Eternal Flame, tapi dari saran someone, lebih baik fic ini diselesaikan dulu. Lagipula fic ini sama sekali enggak _heavy theme_ kok, dan enggak bakal ada pihak ketiga. Jadi diusahakan enggak bakal lebih dari sepuluh chapter, simple fict ne? ^^

Di chap ini Naru udah mulai kelihatan tertarik dengan Hinata kan? hehehe

Maaf kali ini gak bisa balas review. Yang log-in saya usahan balas via pm aja yah…

Still mind to review? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**LOVELY DOCTOR**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Playboy Doctor by Sarah Morgan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun Hinata sempat sangsi, gencatan senjata itu tampaknya berhasil.

Naruto berhasil membuktikan dirinya sebagai doker yang baik, dan inilah yang lebih mengejutkan Hinata, kalau Naruto ternyata adalah seorang pekerja keras. Ia siap melakukan lebih banyak beban kerja melebihi bagiannya sendiri.

Mereka tetap memiliki gaya hidup yang berbeda. Naruto selalu keluar pada malam hari dan kembali larut malam. Mereka sudah setuju untuk melakukan gencatan senjata dan Hinata menjaga agar dirinya tetap melakukan bagiannya dalam persetujuan itu.

Meskipun entah kenapa, Naruto terlihat semakin tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadi gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kurasa kau harus melihat ini, dokter Hinata." kata Ino sambil melemparkan surat kabar yang ada di tangannya ke meja Hinata.

Hinata mengernyit melihat halaman gosip surat kabar itu. Pandangannya terfokus pada foto Naruto bersama seorang gadis pirang yang berada di pelukannya. Mata Hinata mengerjap pada tulisan di bawah foto itu. 'Pewaris harta keluarga Namikaze memainkan keahliannya'

Dengan membaca sisa artikel tersebut, dikabarkan kalau foto itu diambil saat Naruto menghadiri pesta amal untuk anak-anak cacat di Tokyo. Hinata sadar semalam Naruto tidak pulang, dan sepertinya foto ini menjelaskan hal itu.

"Dia wanita yang beruntung," kata Ino muram, masih menatap foto itu. "Aku akan memberikan apapun demi bisa bersama dengan pria sepertinya walau hanya semalam."

"Kurasa kau harus hati-hati dalam berbicara, Ino." balas Hinata datar, sementara Ino masih tersipu.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku dokter Hinata."

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia baru saja hendak menutup surat kabar itu saat Naruto mengetuk pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

"Hinata, apa kau ingin-" Naruto terdiam, matanya menyipit saat melihat surat kabar itu.

"Ada fotomu yang indah di surat kabar itu, dokter Namikaze." Ino berkomentar dengan polos. "Apakah malammu menyenangkan?

Sesaat mulut Naruto mengencang dan Hinata menahan nafas. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak senang melihat foto dirinya dimuat di surat kabar. Tapi Hinata merasa lega ketika Naruto tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah resepsionist muda itu.

"Malamku sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Ino. Tapi bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar?"

Ino tersenyum dan buru-buru menjawab, "Tentu saja. Selamat bekerja untuk kalian berdua." Ino bergegas menuju pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Jadi…" Hinata bersandar di kursinya dan memandang Naruto. "Selamat untuk malam menyenangkanmu semalam, dokter Namikaze…"

"Itu malam pengumpulan dana, Hinata. Aku diundang ke acara itu semalam." balas Naruto singkat sambil menyingkirkan koran itu dari meja Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum masam. "Dan kau diwajibkan untuk menghadirinya bersama gadis pirang menggagumkan itu. Kau cukup beruntung."

Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan ekspresi geli menahan senyum di wajahnya. "Gadis pirang mengagumkan yang kau maksud adalah sepupuku, Hinata. Tapi aku senang sekaligus tersentuh karena mendadak kau menunjukkan ketertarikan yang cukup besar pada diriku. Apa kau merindukanku semalam, Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata memanas akibat tatapan Naruto yang terlihat menggoda. "Merindukanmu? Tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kau tidak pulang semalam sampai Ino menunjukkan fotomu di surat kabar hari ini.

Tentu saja itu bohong. Hinata sepenuhnya sadar Naruto tidak ada di tempatnya sejak ia kembali ke sana. Selama dua minggu ini tanpa sadar ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto. Dan semalam entah kenapa ia kembali merasa sendirian dan kesepian di rumah itu.

Naruto mendongak dan tertawa keras. "Kau menghancurkan hatiku, Hinata. Padahal aku mengira hubungan kita telah menunjukkan kemajuan yang berarti dan kau bisa melihatku dengan cara pandang baru."

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak berharap," ujar Hinata datar. "Aku mengakui gencatan senjata kita cukup berhasil, dan kita juga berhasil mengembangkan hubungan kerja yang cukup baik. Tapi bagaimanapun sifatmu dan sifatku benar-benar bertolak belakang dan akan selalu begitu."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Mereka bilang sifat yang bertolak belakang justru bisa membuat kita saling tertarik…"

_Tertarik_?

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba mengusir pikiran dan perasaan asing yang mulai merasukinya.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti mengobrol dan segera pergi untuk kunjungan praktik hari ini, dokter Namikaze."

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

"Ini bukan jalan ke tempat praktik." ujar Hinata saat melintasi pinggiran desa saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang setelah selesai melakukan kunjungan praktik.

"Aku memang tidak ingin kembali ke tempat praktik."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto, tapi pria itu sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang sempit. "Kalau begitu kita akan ke mana?"

"Kita akan makan siang, Hinata."

"Makan siang?" Naruto membelokkan mobil memasuki tempat parkir resto kecil desa yang bahkan tidak Hinata ketahui. Mereka pasti berada cukup jauh dari tempat praktik. "Tapi aku tidak mau makan siang. Aku tidak biasa beristirahat makan siang."

Naruto mematikan mesin mobil dan berbalik untuk memandang Hinata dan mendengus geli. "Tapi aku mau, dan kau sebagai penumpang yang ada di dalam mobilku tidak boleh protes."

"Tapi aku punya pekerjaan-"

"Pekerjaan…" potong Naruto sambil memejamkan mata singkat. "Itu kata favoritmu. Tinggalkan pekerjaan selama setengah jam, Hinata. Kau punya handphone. Mereka bisa menghubungimu kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"Tapi-"

Naruto mengangkat satu jari dan menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan lembut. "_Tapi_ adalah kata favorit keduamu, kau tahu itu?"

Hinata terdiam dengan jari Naruto yang masih diletakkan di bibirnya, membuat Hinata menelan ludah dan segera menjauh dari pemuda Namikaze itu. Sentuhan Naruto membuatnya merasa aneh.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau mau ikut masuk atau kau mau menungguku di mobil?"

Hinata tersentak dan akhirnya keluar dari mobil mengikuti Naruto. "Kau benar-benar tidak memberiku pilihan kan?"

"Tidak." Naruto tersenyum tenang dan Hinata mulai merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan mata sebiru samudra itu.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Santailah sedikit, oke?"

Hinata berusaha tidak menghiraukan Naruto dan menyebrang menuju pintu masuk resto kecil di hadapannya, tapi perhatiannya mendadak teralihkan ke tanaman berwarna-warni yang mencuat keluar dari pot tanah liat di teras batu.

Hinata mendadak berhenti, menghirup aroma bunga dan merasakan kehangatan matahari musim panas yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Menyenangkan, kan?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan berbalik memandang Naruto, ingin rasanya ia membalas perkataan Naruto, tapi saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja ia lupa semua hal yang ingin ia katakan.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyadari tebalnya bulu mata Naruto dan betapa maskulin garis rahang pria itu.

Pandangan mereka seakan terkunci, Naruto menunduk dan tatapannya beralih ke bibir Hinata. Sesaat, Hinata mengira Naruto akan menciumnya. Tapi Naruto segera kembali berdiri tegak dan melambaikan tangan ke arah meja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di luar?"

"Baiklah." Suara Hinata sedikit parau dan ia berdeham, terkejut akibat perasaan asing yang menguasai tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa ia benar-benar berpikir Naruto akan menciumnya? Konyol! Pria seperti Naruto tidak akan mencium wanita seperti dirinya.

Naruto melepaskan jaket dan menyampirkannya dengan sembarangan di tempat duduk. "Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkan menu dan memanggil pelayan ke sini."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Tidak lama salah satu pelayan datang dan menayakan pesanan mereka.

"Kau serius tidak pernah berhenti untuk makan siang? Bahkan saat dokter Sakura masih ada di sini?"

"Tidak." balas Hinata singkat. "Dan sebelum kau berkomentar lebih jauh, ingat kesepakatan kita. Kau tidak akan mengomentari kebiasaan kerjaku."

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangannya pertanda menyerah. "Ini sungguh lucu. Kau dan aku terlempar bersama di situasi seperti ini. Benar, kan?"

"Ya, sangat lucu." ujar Hinata santai, menyesap minumannya, dan tersenyum ketika pelayan membawakan makanan mereka.

"Ayo kita makan." Naruto menyuap nasi dan mulai mengunyahnya sambil berpikir. "Ceritakan sesuatu mengenai dirimu yang belum kuketahui."

Hinata mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah tahu semuanya. Aku kuliah di Universitas Tokyo jurusan kedokteran sama sepertimu. Aku bekerja di-"

"Kubilang, ceritakan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu," Naruto menyela dengan tidak sabar. "Aku tidak ingin bicara soal pekerjaan. Aku ingin bicara tentang dirimu. Ceritakan sesuatu yang pribadi. Selain fakta kalau kau menyukai binatang dan berkuda."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ingatannya kembali saat satu minggu yang lalu, di mana Naruto meminta hal yang sama seperti ini. Ternyata pria ini serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak suka bicara tentang kehidupan pribadi."

Terutama tidak dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Hinata dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu mengenai kehidupan pribadinya.

"Kenapa?" Tatapan Naruto tertuju langsung pada Hinata, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. "Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa kau tidak suka bicara mengenai dirimu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau." gumam Hinata, dan Naruto malah mencondongkan tubuhnya di meja, semakin dekat dengan Hinata, suaranya tiba-tiba berubah pelan.

"Kau membuatku penasaran, kau tahu itu? Dulu kupikir mungkin kau hanya tidak mampu merasakan sesuatu dengan cukup dalam, tapi sekarang aku tahu itu tidak benar karena aku terlah melihat bagaimana kau berhubungan dengan para pasienmu."

"Naruto, cukup…"

"Tidak. Biarkan aku selesai bicara, Hinata." Tatapannya terkunci mantap di mata Hinata. "Minggu lalu aku melihat sisi dirimu yang benar-benar berbeda, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya kepada orang lain? Apa hanya pasienmu yang bisa melihat sisi dirimu yang sesungguhnya? Kau bersembunyi dari apa? Atau haruskah kukatakan, kau bersembunyi dari _siapa_?"

Hinata memandang Naruto sekilas, terkejut, berpikir bahwa saat ini Naruto sangat _perseptif_, tidak seperti biasanya. "Tidak…. Aku tidak bersembunyi…."

"Ya, kau sedang bersembunyi." Pandangan Naruto menahan pandangan Hinata cukup lama, kemudian ia bersandar kembali di kursinya, masih memperhatikan gadis itu dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Apakah dia seorang pria?"

Rona merah menghiasai pipi Hinata lagi. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ya, kau benar, itu memang bukan urusanku." Naruto menyetujui, meneguk minumannya. "Aku hanya benci melihatmu mengubur diri sendiri di dalam pekerjaanmu sebagai bentuk suatu perlindungan diri. Aku hanya penasaran kau melindungi dirimu dari apa."

Hinata merasakan air mata menusuk matanya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Biasanya ia tidak sesensitif ini.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai makan siang, aku ingin kembali bekerja, dokter Namikaze." Hinata cepat-cepat berdiri dan dengan segera Naruto mengulukan tangan lalu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf, Hinata." Jari-jari Naruto mengencang di kulit Hinata. "Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan. Aku minta maaf. Aku bukannya ingin ikut campur. Aku… hanya merasa prihatin."

Prihatin? Kenapa Naruto harus merasa prihatin?

Hinata menatap kosong kepada Naruto. "Aku tidak butuh rasa prihatinmu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum masam. "Yah, bagaimanapun kau mendapatkannya. Tapi tidak usah pikirkan soal itu sekarang. Duduklah, _please_. Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu."

Hinata ragu, tapi kemudian menuruti permintaan Naruto. Pilihan apa lagi yang ia punya? Tadi ia sudah setuju untuk naik mobil pria itu.

"Begini saja." Nada suara Naruto terdengar ringan. "Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah ikut campur, kau bisa menanyakan apapun yang kau mau, tidak peduli seberapa pribadinya pertanyaan itu."

Hinata menahan senyum, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh kaum hawa penggosip bila mendapat tawaran seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya memang ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin tahu tentangmu," Hinata mengaku, dan Naruto memandangnya datar.

"Kenapa pria sepertimu menjadi dokter?"

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat. "Pria sepertiku? Pria kaya, maksudmu? Kau tidak wajib membuang-buang kehidupanmu hanya karena kau cukup beruntung memiliki uang keluarga, kau tahu."

Hinata menyesap minumannya. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak bergabung dalam bisnis keluargamu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Karena aku ingin jadi dokter. Sejak kecil aku ingin belajar kedokteran."

"Dan keluargamu tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja mereka keberatan." Naruto tertawa singkat dan memainkan gelasnya. "Mereka sangat keberatan. Mereka mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membujukku, tapi ketika itu tidak berhasil akhirnya mereka terpaksa menerima bahwa mereka memiliki calon dokter di dalam keluarga. Bukan pewaris untuk bisnis keluarga Namikaze."

"Jadi… Siapa yang menjalankan bisnis keluargamu?"

"Adik laki-lakiku bersama dengan ayahku."

"Dan kau tidak akan berubah pikiran?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak akan. Aku terlalu mencintai dunia kedokteran."

Entah kenapa, ada rasa lega saat Hinata mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Setidaknya, itu mengubah pemikiran awal Hinata yang menganggap pekerjaan dokter hanyalah sebagai 'permainan' bagi pemuda itu.

"Lalu… Sebelum datang ke sini, kau ada di mana?"

Naruto tampak sedikit ragu sebelum menjawab. "Aku… ada di Amerika Selatan," ujar Naruto akhirnya. "Ayo, kita harus segera kembali."

Hinata berdiri dan merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil uang dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Aku ingin membayar makananku."

Naruto mengernyit, menolak mengambil uang itu. "Kurasa tidak-"

"Kita adalah rekan kerja yang makan siang bersama, Naruto," Hinata mengingatkan Naruto dengan nada datar, " dan ini bukan kencan. Aku ingin bayar sendiri."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil uang itu tanpa berdebat lagi, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah kembali di dalam mobil.

Naruto duduk di kursi pengemudi, menekan sebuah tombol dan atap mobil bergeser terbuka dengan mulusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Hinata terdengar tidak setuju. "Kita bukan sedang berlibur, Naruto. Apa kau lupa kita seharusnya bekerja?"

"Apa aku bisa melupakan fakta itu dengan kau sebagai rekan kerjaku? Aku hanya mencoba menunjukkan padamu kalau mencampur pekerjaan dan kesenangan itu mungkin dilakukan. Ayolah, Hinata, santailah sedikit. Ini hari yang cerah. Kau akan merasakan kehidupan dalam mobil _sport_ beratap terbuka. Kau akan menikmati pengalaman ini."

Dan Hinata memang menikmatinya. Lebih daripada yang ia bayangkan atau berani akui.

Sambil mendesah lega, Hinata menyandarkan kepala di jok kulit mobil yang lembut dan memejamkan mata.

Melihat Hinata yang tampak menikmati semuanya, Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Ini mobil yang hebat, kan?"

Ini memang mobil yang hebat. Dan berada di dalamnya benar-benar pengalaman luar biasa. Kehangatan matahari di wajahnya dan terpaan angin di rambutnya, semua menyatu dan dengan anehnya membuat Hinata sangat gembira.

Rasanya waktu berjalan terlalu cepat saat Naruto menghentikan mesin mobil di depan tempat praktik dan Hinata otomatis mengangkat sebelah tangan ke rambutnya, mendadak sadar kalau selingan singkatnya untuk bersenang-senang sudah selesai.

"Astaga, rambutku pasti kelihatan sangat berantakan…"

Naruto memicingkan mata. "Hinata, tidak ada yang bisa membuat rambutmu berantakan jika kau menjepitnya kuat-kuat seperti itu. Rambutmu tidak akan bisa lepas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa rambutmu sampai aku melihatmu berkuda waktu itu."

Sesaat pandangannya seakan terkunci pada mata Hinata, dan Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh rambut wanita itu. "Dan kau punya rambut yang indah. Rambut yang seharusnya tergerai dan bebas. Kenapa kau selalu mengikatnya ke belakang?"

_Rambut yang indah? Menurut Naruto rambutku indah?_

"Aku lebih suka rambutku diikat ke belakang," Hinata bergumam, berharap Naruto akan memindahkan tangannya. Ia merasakan getaran yang asing menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Apa ini juga bagian dari perlindungan dirimu?" Naruto bergumam lembut sambil memainkan helaian rambut Hinata yang sudah terlepas. "Sama seperti pekerjaanmu…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, dan kita harus cepat sebelum kita akan terlambat untuk praktik." Hinata bergeser mundur sehingga Naruto terpaksa menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Praktik…" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan senyum yang bermain di sekitar bibirnya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau bersenang-senang, Hinata? Kapan terakhir kali kau membiarkan rambutmu tergerai, selain saat bersama kudamu?"

Hinata mencari-cari pegangan pintu, bermaksud untuk pergi dari hadapan Naruto secepat mungkin. Tampaknya pria itu dengan hati-hati menguraikan setiap detail kehidupannya. Ia akab benar-benar runtuh dan seluruh perasaannya akan tersingkap.

Tanpa menjawab pria itu, Hinata keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat menyeberangi jalan, ia hampir tidak berhenti untuk menyapa Ino saat ia buru-buru masuk ke ruang konsultasinya.

Dengan segera pintu terbuka lagi dan Naruto berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Hinata, dengar-"

"Kau yang mengusulkan gencatan senjata ini! Kau bilang kau tidak akan mengomentari gaya hidupku lagi…"

"Hinata…"

"Tapi apa?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba meluapkan kekecewaannya. "Kau punya hak apa untuk mengatur hidupku? Biar kuberitahu sesuatu, dokter Namikaze. Aku sangat bahagia dengan hidupku . Setiap bagian hidupku. Dan itu termasuk caraku menata rambut."

"Hinata…"

"Sekarang, tolong pergilah dan biarkan aku bekerja, dokter Namika-"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, tanpa peringatan apapun Naruto menarik tubuhnya mendekat, bibir pria itu bertemu dengan bibirnya dengan begitu cepat sehingga membuat Hinata terkejut. Untuk sesaat Hinata hanya berdiri, membeku karena terkejut. Ia hanya menyadari tubuh kokoh Naruto yang menempel di tubuhnya dan tekanan membujuk serta menggoda dari bibir pria itu. Dalam kabut sensasi yang terasa asing, Hinata merasakan Naruto menangkup wajahnya, menggesernya dengan lembut namun pasti sehingga pria itu mendapat akses yang lebih baik.

Saat lidah pria itu menulusuri lapisan bibirnya dengan lembut, barulah ia tersadar dan mencoba menyuarakan protesnya atas tindakan tersebut. Ternyata itu tindakan yang salah. Saat mulutnya terbuka, Naruto memperdalam ciuman sehingga membuat lutut Hinata serasa meleleh, lemah, dan tidak berguna.

Pria itu menciumnya begitu pelan dan begitu lembut hingga akhirnya Naruto melepaskannya. Hinata begitu bingung hingga hampir tidak bisa memfokuskan pandangan, apalagi memarahi pria itu. Ini adalah ciuman yang menurutnya hanya bisa terjadi di buku dan film, tapi tidak di kehidupan nyata. Ciuman yang diimpikan setiap gadis muda.

Hinata berjalan terhuyung-huyung mencoba menjauhi Naruto sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari-jari yang gemetar.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ada jeda panjang, dan ketika akhirnya Hinata mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memandang Naruto, ekspresi pria itu sangat sulit dibaca.

"Menciummu, Hinata." Suara Naruto terdengar aneh di telinganya. "Aku tadi menciummu."

Jantung Hinata berdetak sangat kencang di dadanya. "Aku tahu itu. Maksudku kenapa…"

_Apa yang bisa kujadikan alasan untuk mencium Hinata?_

"Kenapa?" Naruto terdiam, matanya memperhatikan Hinata dengan cepat, seakan gadis itu orang asing yang belum pernah ia temui. "Karena aku ingin menghentikanmu bicara…"

Hinata membasahi bibirnya dengan ujung lidah, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh karena pria itu, "Kau sudah gila…"

"Benarkah?" Mata Naruto tertuju pada bibir Hinata, berlama-lama menatap bibir gadis itu, dan Hinata menelan ludah. Kebingungan dengan perasaan yang seakan meledak di dalam dirinya.

"Lain kali kalau kau ingin menghentikanku bicara… Kau cukup mengganti topik pembicaraan saja, kan?" Suara Hinata terdengar parau, lalu pandangan Naruto terarah ke mata Hinata. Ekspresi yang bahkan Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksudnya menerangi sepasang mata _sapphire _itu.

"Kurasa memang itu yang baru saja kulakukan." balas Naruto sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, favourite dan alert yah ^^. Maaf kali ini juga gak bisa balas review. Tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca fic ini. Domo arigatou ^^

For this chap, mind to review minna? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**LOVELY DOCTOR**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Playboy Doctor by Sarah Morgan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku mencium Hinata… Aku mencium Hyuuga Hinata…_

Ia menutup pintu ruang konsultasinya dan memejamkan mata sebentar. Mengingat respon terkejut gadis itu ketika bibirnya menciumnya, merasakan rasa manis saat ia membuka bibirnya untuk Naruto.

_Sialan._

Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menenangkan luapan perasaannya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa berapa banyak wanita yang sudah pernah diciumnya, dan ia pikir dirinya tidak mungkin akan terkejut luar biasa hanya karena sebuah ciuman, seperti tadi.

Jadi kenapa sekarang aku merasa seperti remaja yang dikendalikan hormon?

Dan kenapa aku melakukan itu? Apa yang merasukiku sampai aku mencium Hinata?

Sampai satu minggu yang lalu ia bahkan tidak menyukai wanita itu, dan ia jelas belum menemukan daya tarik Hinata.

Tapi itu karena ia tidak pernah repot-repot berusaha untuk mengenal Hinata yang sebenarnya. Naruto mengakui itu. Sama seperti semua temannya di fakultas kedokteran dulu, Naruto menganggap Hinata sebagai gadis kutu buku yang kaku dan tidak tertarik dengan pria.

Tapi Naruto salah.

Sangat salah.

Ia hanya perlu melihat betapa para pasien mengagumi dan menyayangi wanita itu. Di balik penampilannya yang tertutup, wanita itu hangat, peduli, tapi juga rapuh di saat bersamaan.

Dan membuat penasaran…

Naruto berjalan menuju mejanya dan duduk, mencoba mengusir perasaan bahwa ia dan semua temannya telah bersikap tidak adil pada Hinata. Ia selalu membanggakan diri sendiri karena tidak pernah menilai seseorang atau sesuatu berdasarkan penampilan. Lagipula, Naruto benci ketika orang lain melakukan hal yang sama terhadap dirinya. Kebanyakan orang memang langsung menganggapnya sebagai anak dari keluarga kaya yang hanya bermain-main di dunia kedokteran.

Naruto memandangi daftar pasien sore ini tanpa benar-benar melihat daftar itu. Sambil mengumpat pelan, Naruto memaksa pikirannya kembali terfokus ke pekerjaan. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mengesampingkan ingatannya tentang tubuh lembut Hinata yang seakan meleleh dengan tubuhnya, tentang tatapan di sepasang mata _amethyst_ wanita itu saatmemandangnya setelah ciuman itu. Hinata terguncang. Terperangah.

Dengan senyum masam Naruto memanggil pasien pertamanya, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan wanita itu jika ia tahu Naruto merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang ke luar jendela. Seakan seluruh dunianya bergeser dan tidak satu pun masuk akal lagi.

Satu ciuman.

Hanya butuh satu ciuman untuk menunjukkan ia bukanlah orang seperti yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Hinata mencari penjelasan yang masuk akal akan responsnya terhadap pria itu. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada penjelasan yang masuk akal. Yang tadi ia rasakan, gara-gara pemuda Namikaze itu, bukanlah hal yang dapat dijelaskan oleh logika.

Seakan-akan kaleidoskop dengan warna-warni baru mendadak menyembur ke dalam kehidupannya, dan Hinata tidak mengenali satu pun di antaranya. Ia tidak pernah mengira dirinya akan mampu merasakan semua ini.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Hinata terdiam panik, namun tidak lama ia terduduk lega ketika melihat Ino yang masuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja, dokter Hinata? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Ino bergegas menuju meja Hinata, yang dibalas dengan senyum lemah dari Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino." Jawabnya berbohong, sementara Ino berhenti sebentar, melihat Hinata dengan ragu sebelum memberinya selembar kertas.

"Pasien kita, Tuan Asuma datang dan ingin bicara denganmu tentang diarenya. Obat yang kauberikan belum bisa membuatnya sembuh dan dia bertanya apa kau dapat memberinya obat yang lain."

Yang ditanya hanya menatap kosong pada kertas di hadapannya, pikirannya sama sekali menolak untuk berfungsi.

Ino mengernyit, "Kau yakin baik-baik saja, dokter Hinata? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Apa kau perlu menunda memeriksa pasien…"

"Tidak." potong Hinata cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh memanggil pasien pertama sekarang, Ino."

Ino diam sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan Hinata. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan kejadian tadi mempengaruhi pikirannya, apalagi sampai merusak jadwal kerjanya hari ini.

Dan lagi, pria seperti Naruto tidak mungkin memikirkan ciuman tadi, iya kan?

.

.

.

Kenyataannya, menghapus suatu kejadian yang cukup 'berkesan' itu tidaklah mudah.

Hinata melanjutkan pemeriksaan sampai jam praktiknya selesai. Namun ternyata ia masih belum mampu mengontrol seluruh pikirannya.

Tadi itu hanya satu ciuman. Sama sekali tidak berarti. Jelas tidak ada artinya untuk Naruto yang _mungkin_ tidak peduli di mana dia mencium seorang wanita, sama seperti pria itu tidak mempedulikan hal-hal lain dalam hidupnya. Dan seharusnya ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Ia hanya terlalu terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju area penerimaan tamu dan melihat dua pasien yang masih menunggu.

"Mereka pasien dokter Namikaze," ujar Ino, menginterupsi pandangan sekilas Hinata, dan ia pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu."

Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa Hinata keluar dari tempat praktik masuk ke rumah, memutuskan untuk membuat dirinya menghilang sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan praktiknya. Hinata tidak ingin bertemu pria itu, belum. Masih terlalu memalukan. Ia perlu waktu untuk menata pikiran dan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

Hinata memakai celana berkudanya, menjejalkan topi di kepalanya, dan berlari menuruni tangga dalam hitungan menit, bertekad untuk meninggalkan rumah sebelum Naruto kembali. Ia yakin Naruto sudah punya rencana untuk malam itu, jadi selama ia tetap berada di luar rumah selama beberapa jam ke depan, ia tidak akan berpapasan mendadak dengan pria itu.

.

.

.

Naruto menunggunya ketika Hinata kembali dari berkuda. Salah satu kaki pria itu beristirahat santai di bagian terendah pagar sambil memperhatikan Hinata melepaskan tali leher Aoi dan membebaskan kuda itu.

Jantung Hinata seakan memukul-mukul tulang rusuknya. Ia berlama-lama menunggu di dekat Aoi, memperpanjang jeda sampai ia terpaksa bertemu Naruto. Memikirkan cara Naruto menciumnya saja sudah membuat pipinya memerah dan lututnya gemetar.

Sialan. Aku tidak terbiasa merasa seperti ini dan tidak tahu cara mengatasinya. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada pria itu. Ia memang tidak biasa dicium oleh seorang pria.

Hinata berjalan menuju pagar, matanya sengaja menghindari Naruto.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Bukankah biasanya kau keluar pada malam hari?"

Dan Hinata benar-benar mengharapkan itu sekarang.

"Aku memang akan keluar nanti." Naruto menegakkan tubuh dan bergerak menuju samping tubuh Hinata. "Dan kau akan ikut denganku."

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau." Naruto tampak geli, sedangkan warna merah kembali menghiasi pipi Hinata.

"Apakah…" Hinata terdiam, sedikit ragu sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa kau mau mengajakku… kencan?"

"Ya." Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Ehhh… Ti-Tidak… Hanya saja… Tidak ada laki-laki yang pernah…" Hinata terdiam dan menggigit bibirnya, berharap dirinya ingat untuk berpikir dulu sebelum bicara.

"Pernah apa?" Suara Naruto terdengar lembut, sedangkan Hinata mendesah lalu melepas topinya.

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang pernah mengajakku berkencan." Hinata mencoba agar suaranya tidak mencerminkan rasa sakit hati. "Ada seseorang yang memberitahuku kalau aku bukan wanita yang pantas untuk diajak berkencan."

Mulut Naruto mengencang dan matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang membuat Hinata terkejut. "Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu dan sengaja mengalihkan pandangan, bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto jadi emosi seperti ini. "Memangnya kenapa kau ingin tahu? Itu bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Setidaknya katakan padaku kau tidak mempercayai orang itu!" Nada suaranya benar-benar serius. "Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap dirimu sendiri serendah itu?"

"Aku tidak menganggap diriku rendah, tapi itu memang kenyataan." Hinata memandang Naruto dan mengela nafas.

" Coba pikirkan sekali lagi, Naruto. Lebih baik kita jujur saja sekarang. Kau bisa mengencani wanita mana pun di belahan bumi ini. Kenapa kau mau membuang waktu satu malam dengan dokter yang menganggap membaca buku semalaman di rumah sebagai wujud bersenang-senang?"

Naruto mengernyit sedikit saat Hinata melemparkan kembali kata-kata itu padanya. "Aku salah soal itu," ujar Naruto tenang. "Sekarang aku sudah lebih mengenalmu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Kau tidak salah, Naruto. Pendapatmu tentang aku sangat tepat. Buatku bersenang-senang adalah membaca buku semalaman di rumah."

Jeda sesaat sebelum Naruto tersenyum geli. "Itu karena kau belum pernah berkencan denganku, Hinata."

_Kencan dengan Naruto_…

Hinata menegang. Jantungnya berdebar tidak terkontrol. "Pernahkah ada orang yang mengatakan kalau kau itu arogan, Naruto?"

"Sering." Naruto mengangguk perlahan. Matanya yang mengagumkan itu masih dipenuhi tawa. "Jadi, setelah kita menyelesaikan hal itu, apa kau mau makan malam denganku?"

Hinata menyisirkan sebelah tangan ke rambutnya yang kusut, merasa kesal dengan pria di hadapannya ini. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Ada ratusan alasan.

"Pertama, karena ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan-"

Naruto berdecak tak sabar dan melangkah mendekati Hinata. "Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kali kau menyebut pekerjaan?"

Hinata mulai mundur. Berada begitu dekat dengan Naruto membuatnya merasa aneh. "Apa semua ini karena itu? Kau menciumku jadi sekarang kau berpikir sebaiknya kau mengajakku kencan?"

Hinata tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Bagaimana menghadapi pria itu. Ia benar-benar tidak berpengalaman untuk hal seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto. Kita lupakan saja soal itu."

Beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak lama Hinata merasakan jemari Naruto yang kuat mengangkat dagunya, memaksanya memandang pria itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras melakukan itu dan sampai sekarang belum berhasil. Jadi kupikir makan malam mungkin bisa sedikit membantu kita untuk menormalkan kembali pikiran dan kita bisa saling bicara dengan lebih dekat."

Seakan ada beban berat yang menghantamnya, Hinata tersentak menjauhi pria itu. "Aku harus ganti pakaian." Kali ini ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Baik, aku akan menunggumu."

Keraguan dan ketakutan terpancar jelas di kedua mata Hinata. "Kau serius? Kau mau makan malam denganku?"

Naruto mengernyit sedikit. "Buat apa aku mengajakmu kalau aku tidak mau makan malam denganmu?"

Hinata meneguk ludah paksa. "Sebagai… lelucon mungkin?"

Kali ini mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai Naruto menyentuh lembut pipi Hinata dengan satu jarinya. "Seseorang telah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, kan?" Mata biru itu menyelediki mata Hinata lama sekali. "Kau harus ingat ini, aku tidak akan mempermainkanmu. Dan, ya, aku benar-benar serius ingin makan malam berdua denganmu."

Nafas Hinata terdengar terputus-putus. "Tapi kita berdua sama sekali tidak cocok…"

Seulas senyum tampak di wajah Naruto. "Kadang-kadang kau bicara seperti anak sekolah, kau tahu itu?"

Walaupun tidak mau mengakuinya, kadang Hinata memang seperti anak sekolah. Canggung, kaku, dan pusing karena terlalu gugup. Ia jelas tidak sesuai dengan pria seperti Naruto.

"Aku mau mandi." Dengan penuh tekad Hinata berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Lima belas menit," seru Naruto. "Kau punya waktu lima belas menit untuk bersiap-siap atau aku akan menbawamu pergi seperti adanya kau saat ini."

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kau mengancamku, dokter Namikaze?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Apa pun akan kulakukan untuk membawamu pergi malam ini bersamaku, Hinata."

.

.

.

Apapun akan kulakukan…

Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba sangat ingin pergi makan malam denganku? pikir Hinata Hanya karena mereka telah dapat bekerja bersama, bukan berarti mereka harus bersosialisasi. Kenyataannya berdekatan dengan pria itu selalu membuatnya merasa aneh…

Ia memandang isi lemari pakaiannya dengan murung, menyadari di sana tidak ada pakaian yang sesuai untuk makan malam bersama seseorang, apalagi orang itu adalah Naruto.

Ke mana dia akan mengajakku? Apa dia akan membawaku ke tempat yang mencolok?

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah gaun yang diberikan kepadanya sebagai tanda terima kasih dari salah satu pasien yang pernah tinggal sementara di desa ini dan merupakan pemilik butik di Tokyo.

Gaun itu belum pernah sekalipun ia pakai.

Gaun itu berwarna _aqua blue_ bertali yang tampak simpel tapi sangat manis. Tapi memakai gaun seperti ini sama sekali bukan gaya Hinata. Tapi sejak Naruto menciumnya, Hinata tidak yakin lagi siapa dirinya. Entah kenapa seluruh identitasnya seakan mengabur.

Hinata memandangi gaun itu dengan ragu, kemudian menyelipkannya ke kepala dan bergeliat untuk menurunkannya ke pinggul. Namun ia terkejut saat menyadari belahan dadanya yang sedikit terlihat karena gaun itu cukup rendah. Sebelum ia ingin melepas gaun itu, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Belum!" Hinata memandang sekilas pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan cemas. Ia seperti terlihat wanita yang menggoda. "Aku butuh lebih banyak waktu."

"Kubilang tadi lima belas menit…" Naruto membuka pintu dan mendadak berhenti, mengamati Hinata dengan intens. "Kau bilang belum siap? Kau sudah terlihat luar biasa, Hinata."

"Bukan ini baju yang ingin kupakai." ujar Hinata cepat, dan Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Menurutku, sepertinya kau sudah mengenakan gaun itu."

Hinata menggigit bibir. "Maksudku, aku hanya mencobanya… Tapi ini tidak cocok untukku…"

Hening sejenak saat Naruto memandang Hinata, tatapannya berhenti di garis leher gaun yang terlihat rendah.

"Baju itu cocok denganmu, Hinata." kata Naruto pelan. "Ini sangat cocok untukmu. Hanya saja masalahnya kau selalu berlindung dalam gaya berpakaianmu yang kaku itu."

Hinata membelalak panik, seakan merasa pria itu akan mengupas lapisan kehidupan pribadinya sekali lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja ini, Naruto… Ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Apa maksudmu tidak akan berhasil? Aku hanya mengajakmu makan malam berdua denganku." Naruto mengingatkan dengan lembut. "Apa itu terlalu sulit?"

Sangat sulit. Sepertinya tubuh Hinata tidak bisa berfungsi normal, dan tidak bisa diprediksi ketika ia bersama pria ini. Tubuhnya melakukan hal-hal aneh yang tidak ada di buku kedokteran mana pun yang pernah ia baca.

"Aku tidak mau pergi makan malam denganmu." kata Hinata mantap sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil _cardigan_ untuk menutupi gaun itu. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah makan malam di luar rumah."

"Kau juga tidak pernah makan siang di luar sampai hari ini," Naruto memberi alasan, "tapi kau tetap menikmatinya."

Hinata membelalak. "Waktu makan siang kau tidak memberiku pilihan."

"Dan aku juga tidak memberimu pilihan sekarang," balas Naruto tenang. "Aku sudah mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untuk membawaku pergi malam ini, kan? Kau menikmati acara makan siang kita, dan aku bertaruh kau juga akan menikmati acara makan malam ini."

Hinata ragu, mendadak merasa tidak yakin. "Aku tidak suka restoran mewah…"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kita akan pergi ke restoran mewah?" Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Kau selalu salah menilaiku, Hinata."

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang di dadanya, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu diluruskan di antara mereka.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. "Dan aku tidak mau kau menciumku secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi, Naruto. Kau mengerti?"

Mungkin ia tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu. Untuk apa Naruto mau menciumnya lagi?

"Apa alasannya?"

Rona panas membanjiri pipi Hinata. "Karena aku… kau… kita…" Hinata terdiam, menelan ludah saat Naruto menutup jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku menikmatinya, Hinata." Suara Naruto terdengar lembut. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

Naruto menikmati ciuman tadi?

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya, Naruto." ujar Hinata sambil memainkan jemari tangannya. Dadanya naik turun saat ia berusaha memperlambat deru nafasnya. "Aku tidak biasa melakukan hal semacam itu."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Maksudmu, seperti kau tidak terbiasa makan siang dan makan malam di luar? Jangan takut, Hinata. Kita akan melakukannya selangkah demi selangkah, oke?"

Tidak! Ini tidak oke!

"Naru…"

"Tenanglah, Hinata." Suara Naruto dalam dan mantap. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak menciummu lagi. Karena sejujurnya ciuman tadi terasa… luar biasa. Dan aku sangat ingin melakukannya lagi. Tapi aku akan berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya tanpa izinmu."

Tanpa menghiraukan nafas Hinata yang terengah karena terkejut, Naruto mengenggam tangan wanita itu dengan mantap dan mengajaknya menuruni tangga sampai handphone Hinata berbunyi hingga membuat mereka berdua menghentikan langkah.

"Ahhh Ino, ada apa? Izumo? Baiklah, Katakan padanya dia bisa datang ke tempat praktikku. Besok? Baiklah. Kau atur saja jadwal pasienku, Ino. Terima kasih."

Klik.

"Baiklah, sampai di mana kita tadi, dokter Hinata?" ujar Naruto ketika Hinata menutup panggilan teleponnya.

"Kau sedang menarikku keluar untuk makan malam dan aku sedang memprotes."

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat. Aku tidak mau kalau tiba-tiba ada pasienmu yang datang ke sini dan langsung mengedor pintumu."

"Aku dokter mereka." balas Hinata, dan senyum Naruto melebar.

"Tidak malam ini, dokter Hinata." Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan jemarinya. "Malam ini kau adalah teman kencanku."

Teman kencan Naruto?

Dengan jantung berdebar liar, Hinata berjalan bersama Naruto ke mobil, mencoba tidak menghiraukan kekuatan jemari pria itu yang mengencang di jemarinya. Saat melirik wajah Naruto, mendadak Hinata teringat kembali kata-kata pria itu tentang menciumnya jika ia memberi izin.

Heh, jangan harap itu akan terjadi. Berpikir tentang mencium Naruto lagi saja sudah membuatnya merasa begitu aneh.

Hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Dan tidak mungkin terjadi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Gomen kalau chapter ini sedikit lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya. Untuk chapter depan akan lebih panjang karena di chap depan klimaks cerita ini akan dimulai sekaligus masa lalu Hinata akan diungkap. Ditunggu aja ya ^^

Dan terima kasih untuk yang udah review chap kemarin:

**L, kitami minagawa, kiriko mahaera, Rika the Titania, amexki chan, Neerval-Li, aam tempe, KarinHyuuga, semutt, suka snsd, Gyurin Kim, ramdhan-kun, Lizy94, Natsumi H, Yashina Uzumaki, NaruHina Lavender Orange, Namikaze Resta, mongkichii, sasuhina caem, Hyuga Toki, anzuka 16, dan meyrin kyuchan**.

Juga untuk silent reader, alert dan favnya. Arigatou minna-san ^^

Still mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**LOVELY DOCTOR**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Playboy Doctor by Sarah Morgan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandang bingung saat Naruto memasukkan ransel kecil ke bagasi mobil dan membantingnya hingga tertutup.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

Kenapa pria itu membawa ransel ke acara makan malam?

"Tunggu dan lihat sendiri." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum yang kembali membuat Hinata harus menahan degup jantungnya. Kemudian ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan menambah kecepatan begitu keluar dari tempat parkir.

Hinata menyipitkan mata saat memandang rambu jalan saat mereka melintasinya dengan cepat. "Kita akan ke pantai?"

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Naruto, tapi pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu dengan misterius. Senyum samar menyentuh ujung bibirnya sesaat sebelum ia kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah jalan di hadapannya.

Mengambil keuntungan saat perhatian Naruto telah seutuhnya tertuju pada jalan di depan, pandangan Hinata diam-diam singgah di bibir pria itu, mengingat cara pria itu menciumnya. Walaupun udara malam ini cukup hangat, Hinata merasa tubuhnya gemetar.

Hanya satu ciuman.

Satu ciuman. Hanya itu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengubah Hinata dari tidak acuh menjadi waspada, dari nyaman menjadi bingung. Hanya satu ciuman, dan ia langsung bersikap seperti setiap wanita saat berada dekat dengan Namikaze Naruto.

Apa yang terjadi dengan rasa sebal yang selama ini kurasakan terhadap pria itu? Ke mana sikap antipatiku?

Hinata mengenyit sedikit saat mencoba menganalisis apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah terpengaruh sedikit pun oleh daya tarik Naruto, sampai sekarang. Kini tiba-tiba ia memperhatikan semua hal yang pasti diperhatikan wanita-wanita lain sejak dulu. Cara bulu mata Naruto yang panjang melindungi mata yang sangat seksi, tatapan biru yang tajam, struktur tulang yang menakjubkan dan rahang kuat yang semakin menonjolkan sisi maskulin pria itu. Dan bibir Naruto…

Tidak heran para wanita menganggap Naruto sangat menarik. Hinata tidak pernah bisa mengerti itu sebelumnya, tapi sejak Naruto menciumnya segalanya berubah. Mendadak ia melihat Naruto secara berbeda. Dan itu sangat menggelikan, karena tampan atau tidak, Naruto tetap _playboy _sembrono yang sama. Seseorang yang berlawanan dengan Hinata.

"Kau pendiam sekali malam ini." Naruto memandang sekilas ke arah wanita itu, dan Hinata tersenyum kecil, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto jika tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Pria itu mungkin akan terkejut setengah mati. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata memikirkan sesuatu selain pekerjaan. Dan bukan sekedar sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Naruto.

"Aku hanya penasaran kita akan makan malam di mana," Hinata berbohong, lalu terkesiap gembira saat mobil berbelok dan pemandangan laut muncul di hadapannya. "Indah sekali…"

Matahari sore mengirimkan sinar yang berkilauan di permukaan air dan Hinata dapat mendengar deburan ombak bergerak menuju tebing-tebing yang menjulang.

Naruto memarkir mobil di tempat pakir kecil di atas karang yang curam dan memandang Hinata dengan penasaran. "Kau benar-benar belum pernah mengunjungi tempat ini padahal kau sudah tinggal di daerah ini selama tiga tahun?"

Hinata tampak ragu. "Aku sibuk bekerja-"

Dengan segera Naruto menutup bibir Hinata dengan jemarinya. "Kata-kata itu dilarang malam ini. Tidak ada 'pekerjaan' dan tidak ada 'tapi'. Oke?"

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan mengambil ransel dari bagasi sebelum membukakan pintu penumpang dan membantu Hinata keluar.

Hinata memandang sekeliling tempat parkir yang kosong, kebingungan. "Sepertinya tidak ada restoran di sini."

"Siapa yang bilang soal restoran?" Naruto tersenyum dan menggantungkan ransel itu di bahu lebarnya. "Aku hanya bilang makan malam dan aku tidak mengatakan kita akan makan di restoran. Ayo, kita mulai berjalan-jalan."

Tanpa memberi waktu Hinata untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Naruto melangkah ke arah jalan setapak di tebing itu. Saat Hinata berhasil menyusuk pria itu, ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dulu kalau kita akan jalan kaki. Aku pasti akan mengenakan pakaian yang lain."

"Aku tahu." Naruto melirik Hinata sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang untuk kesekian kalinya seakan melelehkan tulang-tulang gadis itu. "Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mengatakannya padamu. Gaun itu terlalu bagus untuk menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di belakang lemari."

Karena sangat tidak terbiasa dipuji, pipi Hinata merona merah. Naruto kembali melangkah maju, begitu nyaman dan santai sehingga Hinata merasa dirinya juga mulai merasa santai. Mungkin seharusnya aku merasa lega, pikir Hinata. Tadi ia sempat merasa takut pria ini akan mengajaknya ke restoran mewah dengan para pelayan yang terus menunggu di dekat meja. Tapi ternyata Naruto mengajaknya berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan ini.

"Sepertinya ini tempat yang bagus." Naruto menurunkan ransel dari bahunya dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

Hinata hanya dapat memandang terkejut saat Naruto mengeluarkan isi ransel itu dan mengeluarkan tikar sebagai alas tempat duduk. "Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan semua ini…"

"Aku memang selalu siap sedia kapan pun itu." Naruto mengerlin pada Hinata dan melambaikan tangan ke arah selimut itu. "Mejamu sudah siap, _Hime_."

Hinata tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan itu. ia melepaskan sepatu dan melipat kakinya yang ramping.

"Ini mengagumkan," gumam Hinata pelan. "Idenya bagus. Piknik."

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat. Aku takut makanannya agak membosankan," Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa bungkusan dari ransel. "Kuharap kau suka _sushi_ salmon."

Hinata memperhatikan saat Naruto membuka bungkusan sushi dan membuka sumbat botol anggur putih.

Sushi?

Entah kenapa Hinata mengira Naruto tidak sesuai dengan sushi, meskipun isinya daging salmon.

Naruto menyodorkan segelas penuh anggur putih ke hadapan Hinata. "Ada apa?"

Hinata tersipu, malu dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku hanya tidak mengira ini tempat idealmu untuk makan malam." ia mengaku, memutuskan lebih baik berkata jujur.

"Ah…" Naruto mengangkat gelasnya dengan gerakan bersulang dan meminum anggurnya. "Tapi itu karena kau belum mengenalku, Hinata, sama seperti aku yang belum begitu mengenalmu. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha mengubah kondisi itu."

Rasa panas menyebar melalui pembuluh darahnya, dan Hinata sengaja mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diketahui," ujar Hinata cepat, mengambil sebuah sushi untuk dirinya dan memandang laut di hadapannya. "Aku bekerja, aku memiliki kuda, hidupku normal. Terutama jika dibandingkan dengan orang sepertimu."

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sushi. "Apa kau berpikir aku hanya bermain-main menjadi dokter?"

Hinata bergeser, sadar bahwa itulah tepatnya yang dulu sempat ia pikirkan tentang Naruto.

"Kurasa setiap orang memang berbeda," akhirnya Hinata mengakui, tersenyum ragu pada pria itu. "Mungkin kau tipe orang yang tidak bisa terikat pada satu tempat atau satu pekerjaan."

Atau satu wanita.

"Mungkin kau benar," gumam Naruto sambil mendorong satu sushi ke arah Hinata. "Aku memang tidak terlalu suka terikat pada satu hal. Tapi aku yakin aku sudah pernah memberitahumu aku sangat mencintai dunia kedokteran."

Hinata menghela nafas, tentu ia masih ingat hal itu dengan baik. "Aku tahu itu."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" Naruto berbaring santai dan memejamkan mata sambil mendesah panjang. "Ceritakan tentang keluargamu… Latar belakangmu…"

"Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan," gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagian mana dalam hidupnya yang mungkin bisa membuat Naruto tertarik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto menoleh dan memperhatikan Hinata dengan malas. "Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita dengan sukarela, aku akan memberikan pertanyaan. Apa kau mempunyai saudara?"

"Tidak." Hinata tersenyum menyesal dan mata pria itu langsung menyipit.

"Tapi sebenarnya kau ingin mempunyai saudara?"

Hinata melirik Naruto, kemudian kembali memandang laut. "Ya. Dulu aku sering memimpikannya."

Naruto bertumpu pada siku dan memperhatikan Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kenapa?"

Hinata ragu, tidak terbiasa menceritakan rahasianya pada orang lain. "Karena itu bisa melepaskan tekanan dariku," ucapnya dengan suara begitu pelan sehingga ia bertanya-tanya apa Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

"Tekanan? Mungkin dari orang tuamu?"

Jelas sekali pendengaran Naruto sangat tajam, setajam indranya yang lain.

"Ya."

"Apa mereka dokter juga?"

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng. "Ayahku seorang pengusaha biasa, tapi kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu."

"Aku ikut menyesal." Suara tenang pria itu seakan menembus benak Hinata sehingga ia berbalik sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku lahir saat usia mereka sudah cukup tua. Sebenarnya, ayahku pernah mengatakan saat itu dokter menyarankan ibuku untuk menggugurkan aku karena resiko mengandung terlalu besar untuk manusia seusianya. Tentu saja ibuku menolak. Menggugurkan kandungan jelas bertolak belakang dengan segala hal yang mereka yakini. Jadi orang tuaku tidak menghiraukan saran dokter itu. Lagipula mereka sangat gembira. Sejak lama mereka menginginkan seorang anak, sampai-sampai mereka berpikir mungkin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Jadi kau lahir di masa tua mereka," renung Naruto. "Mereka pasti sangat mencintaimu."

"Ya." Hinata membuka mulut untuk bicara lebih lanjut, tapi menutupnya lagi_. Kenapa aku berpikir untuk mencurahkan perasaanku kepada pria yang tidak benar-benar kukenal ini? Apa hanya butuh satu ciuman untuk membuatku kehilangan kemampuan berpikir?_

"Dan dengan besarnya cinta mereka datang pengharapan yang besar juga," gumam Naruto, matanya tertuju pada wajah Hinata. "Karena itukah kau selalu belajar dan bekerja begitu serius?"

Hinata terbelalak, terkejut karena dugaan pria itu begitu tepat. "Ya, setidaknya pada awalnya. Orang tuaku ingin aku memiliki karir yang bagus."

"Jadi mereka menumpuk semua harapan padamu." Naruto duduk dan mengambil satu sushi lagi. "Itu pasti sangat berat."

Hinata menatap isi gelas anggurnya. "Mungkin. Dan itu membuatku menyadari aku berbeda dari orang lain."

"Berbeda?" Naruto menggigit potongan besar sushi dan mengernyit sedikit. "Dalam hal apa kau berbeda?"

Hinata diam, benaknya kembali ke masa-masa kecilnya.

"Aku tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan gadis lain. Jadi hampir tidak mungkin aku berteman dengan mereka. Dan karena tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka, aku diejek."

Saat sushi itu sudah setengah jalan ke mulutnya, gerakan Naruto terhenti. "Diejek atau diganggu?"

Hinata memandang sekilas ke arah laut dan meneguk ludah. "Diganggu," ia akhirnya mengaku. "Sebenarnya itu tidak mengejutkan. Aku tidak pernah cocok dalam pergaulan mereka. Ketika gadis-gadis lain berkumpul untuk bereksperimen dengan _make up_ dan cekikikan membicarakan laki-laki, aku harus diam dan belajar di rumah."

"Tapi orang tuamu pasti mengizinkanmu menemui teman-teman, kan?"

"Tidak juga. Gadis-gadis yang ingin kujadikan teman tidak sesuai menurut kriteria ayahku. Menurutnya, _make up_ dan pakaian ketat adalah jebakan dosa. Ayahku hanya ingin aku belajar."

"Dan ibumu?"

"Ibuku tidak akan pernah menyanggah pendapat ayahku," ujar Hinata pelan. "Ibuku juga ingin aku bekerja keras, dan pada akhirnya itulah yang kulakukan. Kurasa, kalau mau jujur, aku menganggap pekerjaan sebagai bentuk pelarian. Walaupun itu justru membuat keadaan di sekolah jadi lebih buruk."

"Karena kau jadi tampak seperti kutu buku?"

"Ya. Itu membuatku semakin berbeda dari teman-teman sebayaku." Hinata mengangkat bahu dan berusaha tersenyum. "Tapi aku bertahan."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau pasti lega saat lulus SMA."

"Ya." Hinata mengangguk perlahan. "Kupikir sekolah kedokteran bisa menjadi awal baru."

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi ternyata tidak?"

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng. "Hanya saja kali ini bukan salah orang lain, tetapi salahku sendiri. Aku sudah begitu lama sendirian, mencoba menghindari perhatian dan gangguan, hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan kemampuan bersosialisasi. Aku benar-benar malu menghadapi orang lain. Kurasa aku memang tidak tahu cara berteman karena aku memang tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman."

"Kau gadis yang sangat cantik, Hinata," ujar Naruto perlahan. "Aku tidak percaya tidak ada orang atau pria yang tidak tertarik padamu."

Karena merasa sudah bicara terlalu banyak, Hinata cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Sudah cukup bicara tentang diriku. Ayo berjalan-jalan saat hari masih cukup terang."

"Hari masih akan terang sampai berjam-jam lagi," ujar Naruto lembut. "Duduklah dan katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Hinata melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang dan berbalik menghadap pria itu, matanya terbelalak. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Dari caramu bereaksi," tukas Naruto serak. "Dari caramu menyembunyikan begitu banyak hal tentang dirimu. Itu jelas sekali. Dan aku benar-benar berharap kau mau menceritakan keseluruhan ceritanya. Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Membuatku merasa lebih baik? Dengan berbagi rasa Maluku dengan Naruto? Tidak mungkin!

"Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan," gumam Hinata sambil membungkuk untuk mengambil sepatunya. Jemari Naruto yang panjang dan kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, lalu pria itu menariknya dengan lembut hingga duduk kembali di sampingnya.

"Apa pria itu yang menjadi alasan hingga kau masih menutup dirimu sampai sekarang?" Suara Naruto terdengar rendah dan mendesak. "Apa karena dia kau tidak memiliki kehidupan sosial yang normal?"

Hinata membelalak pada Naruto. "Maksudmu siapa?"

Tatapan Naruto menahan tatapan Hinata dengan mantap. "Kutu busuk yang jelas-jelas mengambil keuntungan dari kepolosanmu."

Hinata memerah, lalu mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya, tapi genggaman pria itu malah mengencang. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan ini, Naruto."

Naruto merenung sambil mengernyit. "Aku tahu kita tidak terlalu sering bertemu saat di sekolah kedokteran, tapi sepertiya aku tidak ingat kau punya kekasih."

Sesaat Hinata tampak berjuang, tapi pada akhirnya ia menyerah dengan keras kepalanya Naruto dan juga rasa simpati dan kebaikan hati yang terlihat di mata pria itu.

"Awalnya aku punya kekasih," Hinata bergumam, bahunya yang ramping merosot saat duduk di samping pria itu lagi. "Aku bertemu pria itu pada minggu pertama penyambutan mahasiswa baru."

"Saat pertama kali kau masuk sekolah kedokteran dan jauh dari rumah?"

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. "Ya. Aku pergi ke bar gedung kedokteran dan dia… aku…" Hinata terdiam, malu karena betapa naif dan bodohnya ia saat itu. "Dia benar-benar menarik, dan dia pria pertama yang memberikan perhatian padaku."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Naruto tenang, tatapannya penuh simpati. "Setelah delapan belas tahun dikekang oleh kedua orang tuamu, minggu penyambutan mahasiswa baru pasti tampak seperti hari bebas belanja apapun yang kau mau."

Hinata setengah tersenyum pada Naruto, terkejut dan bersyukur karena pria itu tampaknya mampu memahami perasaannya.

"Jangan bilang padaku…," tatapan Naruto berubah sedikit tajam, "kalau kau melewatkan satu malam dengannya dan dia tidak pernah menghubungimu lagi."

Seandainya saja itu yang terjadi…

Hinata menggeleng keras, terkejut saat air mata memenuhi matanya. Sialan. Betapa bodohnya aku. Menangis setelah bertahun-tahun ini.

Hinata menghapus jejak air matanya dan bangkit berdiri. Kali ini Naruto tidak menarik Hinata untuk kembali duduk, tapi ia ikut berdiri dan memutar wajah Hinata sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Hinata?"

Hinata menarik nafas panjang setelah berhasil menghentikan air matanya. "Pria itu… ternyata dia sepupu salah satu teman SMA-ku, salah satu anak laki-laki yang suka mengganguku. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku sangat bodoh karena mengira pria itu benar-benar menyukaiku. Kami berkencan selama satu bulan dan…," air mata kembali turun di pipinya, "setelah dia bilang dia sangat mencintaiku… dengan bodohnya aku benar-benar percaya padanya… sampai aku menyerahkan seluruhnya untuk pria itu, termasuk keperawananku…"

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat, emosinya serasa naik hingga ke ujung kepala.

"Lanjutkan." Nada suara Naruto yang berat dan sangat tajam itu mengejutkan Hinata, matanya tertuju pada pria itu saat ia berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ternyata itu adalah taruhan," ujar Hinata perlahan sambil berusaha menahan suara isak tangisnya. "Aku mengetahuinya saat menemukan surat yang isinya 'Foto si anak kutu buku yang telanjang di tempat tidurku. Sekarang jangan lupa memberikan uang yang kau janjikan itu." Hinata menelan ludah dengan sakit hati lalu mengalihkan pandangan, melewati kilatan amarah yang sangat terlihat di mata Naruto. "Sejak saat itu aku tahu kalau sepupunya memang memiliki reputasi buruk sebagai _playboy_, bahwa dia bisa memikat semua wanita."

"Dan apa itu akhir hubungan kalian?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada hubungan Naruto. Pria itu tidak benar-benar menginginkanku. Dan untuk membuktikan hal itu, dia menempelkan foto dan surat itu tepat di depan pintu apartemenku…"

Terjadi keheningan panjang, dan ketika Hinata akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memandang Naruto, ia melihat mata pria itu tampak begitu dingin dan diliputi amarah.

"Siapa pria itu?" Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan emosi dalam nada suaranya, dan Hinata mengangkat bahu.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?"

Mulut Naruto mengencang. "Siapa, Hinata?"

"Akasuna Sasori." gumam Hinata, tidak mampu mengucapkan nama tersebut tanpa merasa marah pada diri sendiri. Bahkan sekarang, setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, ia tidak dapat memaafkan diri sendiri karena bisa terpedaya oleh laki-laki itu. Bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh itu?

Naruto tertawa kasar. "Akasuna Sasori… Kurasa seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Tidak terlalu, tapi cukup kenal untuk tahu kalau dia benar-benar pria brengsek dan ancaman bagi para wanita." Suara Naruto mulai melembut, lalu ia mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan jemarinya, memaksa Hinata memandangnya. "Tapi dari luar dia terlihat kaya, glamor, dan tampan. Aku bisa mengerti seseorang dengan latar belakang sepertimu tidak bisa menolak daya tariknya."

Hinata menggigit bibir, memutuskan untuk menceritakan seluruh kisahnya. "Dan setelah hal itu, aku mendapati diriku hamil… Saat itu aku benar-benar ketakutan, Naruto…"

Naruto mengerang. Emosinya yang sedikit mereda kembali muncul. Didekapnya erat gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada." Sesaat Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Aroma citrus pria itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. "Aku keguguran. Mungkin seharusnya aku merasa lega, tapi aku justru putus asa."

Naruto mengumpat pelan dan memeluk Hinata lebih erat, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada gadis yang sekarang terlihat rapuh di pelukannya "Lalu apa kau tidak menceritakannya pada orang tuamu?"

"Kau bercanda?" Hinata menggeleng sambil menjauhkan dirinya dengan cepat. "Mereka bisa mati kalau sampai mengetahui putri tunggal mereka hamil di usia delapan belas tahun. Tidak. Aku tidak menceritakannya pada mereka, Naruto. Aku tidak menceritakannya pada siapa pun."

Naruto menghela nafas dengan tajam. "Tapi siapa yang menghiburmu? Siapa yang mendukungmu?"

"Tidak ada." Hinata tersenyum penuh sakit hati. "Aku mengubur diri dalam pekerjaan dan akhirnya semuanya mulai membaik…"

Naruto berbisik. "Dan sejak saat itu kau tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan pria lain?"

Hinata tersenyum lesu dan mengangguk perlahan. "Ya. Sejak awal kepercayaan diriku memang tidak besar, dan Sasori semakin menghancurkan sedikit rasa percaya diri yang kumiliki. Aku mungkin sudah trauma dengan pria… Beberapa pria yang mengajakku berkencan pun, hanya karena ingin bersenang-senang…"

Naruto mengernyit. "Darimana kau tahu itu alasan mereka mengajakmu berkencan?"

"Karena itu jelas," gumam Hinata, malu karena perubahan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Aku bukan tipe wanita yang bisa membuat pria jatuh cinta. Sasori menyadarkanku akan hal itu. Dia tidak akan mendekatiku kalau sepupunya tidak menantangnya lewat taruhan. Aku tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita yang menarik untuk para pria."

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu menutup jarak di antara mereka sampai tubuh mereka kembali bersentuhan. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir pria mungkin mengajakmu berkencan karena kau menyenangkan dan sangat cantik?"

Cantik?

"Kau hanya bercanda," gumam Hinata, mencoba menjauh dari pria itu. "Aku tidak cantik."

"Coba bersihkan cerminmu," jawab Naruto lembut. "Kau sangat cantik. Terutama saat kau membiarkan rambutmu tergerai. Ketika aku melihatmu dengan Aoi, aku sampai tidak menyangka kalau itu kau. Aku hampir jatuh karena terkejut."

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Jadi saat itu Naruto benar-benar memperhatikannya?

Hinata mendongak memandang pria itu. Jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar saat tatapan Naruto kembali dengan tatapan Hinata. Ia tidak boleh mengambil resiko membuat dirinya tampak bodoh dengan jatuh cinta pada pria yang salah. Apa yang bisa ditawarkan wanita seperti dirinya kepada pria seperti Naruto, pria yang bisa memiliki apa pun dan siapa pun yang dia inginkan?

Jantungnya kembali berdentam saat pria itu menariknya mendekat dan menundukkan wajahnya, mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Membuat Hinata memalingkan wajah dan mencoba mendorong Naruto menjauh.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh… Kita tidak boleh. Kau janji-"

"Tidak, aku tidak janji seperti itu." Suara Naruto terdengar rendah. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menciummu tanpa izin."

"Kalau begitu…" Suara Hinata terdengar seperti bisikan parau saat Naruto terus menariknya mendekat.

"Jadi berikan izinnya, Hinata," bisik Naruto, begitu dekat dengan bibir wanita itu. "Cepat. Sebelum aku melanggar janji untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku."

Hinata bergetar di dalam dekapan pria itu. "Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar mau menciumku…"

Tatapan Naruto mendadak tampak sungguh-sungguh. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bermain-main dalam hal ini, Hinata."

"Naru…"

"Cium aku, Naruto," bisik Naruto, "hanya itu yang harus kau katakan, Hinata, cium aku…"

Hinata seharusnya mendorong Naruto menjauh, seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. tapi bibirnya malah membentuk kata-kata yang diinginkan pria itu dan dengan segera bibir pria itu bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Naruto mencium Hinata dengan perlahan dan menyeluruh, kemudian sambil mengerang pelan ia menarik wanita itu semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Hinata gemetar hebat, tubuhnya terbakar oleh keinginan yang tidak dapat ia kenali. Ia hanya tahu kalau dirinya membutuhkan Naruto lebih banyak lagi. Membutuhkan rasa Naruto lebih banyak. Lebih banyak sentuhan…

Suara siulan dari sepasang remaja yang melewati mereka membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan Hinata segera mendorong dadanya dan bergerak menjauh. Tubuh Hinata masih terbakar oleh perasaan yang dibangkitkan Naruto.

"Tidak. Ini tidak boleh, Naruto."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena ini gila," ujar Hinata putus asa, mundur semakin menjauh untuk membuat jarak aman di antara mereka. Hinata tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri yang meminta Naruto untuk menciumnya.

"Dan kenapa ini gila?" Suara Naruto mantap tapi santai, dan Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

"Karena kau tidak punya alasan untuk menciumku."

"Kupikir sudah jelas kalau aku menginginkannya. Sejauh yang aku tahu, itu alasan yang cukup bagus." Naruto mendekati Hinata perlahan-lahan. "Dan karena kau juga menginginkannya… Kau sudah memberiku izin, kan? Kau juga menginginkannya, Hinata."

Aku memang mengiginkannya? Oh Tuhan itu benar. Tapi keinginan itu, kebutuhan itu, tidak cukup untuk membutakannya dari situasi mereka. Naruto benar-benar tipe pria yang tidak cocok untuknya. Ia tidak akan bisa menerima sikap Naruto yang begitu sembarangan dalam hidup.

"Kita sama sekali tidak cocok, Naruto…"

"Dan itu semakin menunjukkan seberapa besarnya kau salah menilaiku, Hinata." ujar Naruto datar, berhenti tepat di hadapan Hinata dan memandang wajah pucat wanita itu.

"Ki-Kita tidak punya kesamaan." balas Hinata, kebiasan gagapnya dulu kembali muncul. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak setuju. Kita saling melengkapi dengan sangat baik." Naruto menggerakkan jarinya dengan lembut di pipi Hinata. "Atau paling tidak kau bisa berhenti berasumsi yang tidak benar tentang diriku. Kenapa kau tidak mau mempercayaiku, Hinata?"

"Karena aku pernah melakukan itu," ujar Hinata singkat. "Menipu diri sendiri dengan berpikir ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi aku salah…"

Naruto menatapnya, setengah geli dan setengah sakit hati. "Apa maksudmu kau mengira sikapku satu menit yang lalu itu palsu?"

Hinata mengingat ciuman tadi, dan wajahnya berubah merah. "Tidak, tapi…"

Naruto menunggu Hinata meneruskan ucapannya, kemudian mendesah. "Baiklah." Naruto menangkup wajah Hinata, memaksa wanita itu untuk memandangnya. "Kita lupakan pembicaraan itu untuk saat ini. Aku mengerti kau pasti sulit mempercayai siapa pun. Tapi ingat satu hal, Hinata. Kau adalah wanita yang sangat menarik. Meskipun kau sering membuatku merasa kesal, tapi aku menginginkanmu lebih dari wanita mana pun yang pernah kutemui."

Dengan kata-kata itu Naruto melangkah menjauhi Hinata dan membungkuk membereskan tempat alas duduk mereka dan memasukkannya kembali ke ransel. Membiarkan Hinata mencerna kata-katanya dalam keheningan.

Menurutnya aku sangat menarik?

Naruto menginginkan aku melebihi wanita mana pun yang pernah dia temui?

Benarkah?

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Di sini saya membuat Hinata anak tunggal, jadi Hanabi tidak ada di fic ini ^_^

Chapter ini dimulainya klimaks fic ini, apa Hinata terlalu kasihan ya? #plaakkk#

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review **Luthfiyyah Zahra, Zae-Hime, sasuhina caem, nyotnyot natsu, Gyurin Kim, ramdhan-kun, demikoo, NaruHina Lavender Orange, Neerval-Li, kitami minagawa, kiriko mahaera, suka snsd, siapaajaboleh, Aoko Namikaze, anzuka16, Nara Kazuki, Lizy94, semuttt, Natsu Hiru-chan, sakura, amexki chan, Ritard., Namikaze Resta, yessy lestari, Hyuga Toki, Trio Timmy Time**, dan buat fav, alert, dan silent reader, arigatou gozaimasu ^_^

Still mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**LOVELY DOCTOR**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Playboy Doctor by Sarah Morgan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah malam di tepi laut itu, berada dalam satu atap dengan Naruto saja sudah membuat Hinata gugup.

Mendengar suara pria itu dari kejauhan juga sudah cukup untuk membuat jantung Hinata berdetak cepat, dan melihat bahu lebar pria itu di meja makan saat sarapan langsung membuat lututnya gemetar.

Dan Naruto tahu itu…

Mungkin Hinata memang naif tentang pria dan hubungan romantis, dan juga untuk menyadari arti debaran di dadanya setiap kali mengingat Naruto, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa dengan sangat ahli pria itu perlahan-lahan meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Naruto tidak pernah berbuat lebih daripada menciumnya, tapi setiap kali melakukannya pria itu juga membawa perasaan Hinata setingkat lebih tinggi, sampai-sampai ia berpikir perasaannya ini akan meledak.

Namun ia bersyukur karena Ino sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan dirinya dan Naruto. Dan entah bagaimana mereka berhasil melanjutkan pekerjaan dan kehidupan mereka masing-masing seakan tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka. Naruto sendiri tidak pernah sedikit pun kembali menyinggung semua masa lalu yang sudah ia ceritakan. Naruto tetap berkomunikasi dengannya seperti biasa. Pria Namikaze itu juga tetap beraktifitas seperti biasa dari pagi, bahkan terkadang tidak pulang sampai larut malam. Memang baik Hinata dan Naruto tidak menunjukkan perubahan sikap yang berarti.

Dan Hinata sendiri tidak tahu, apa dia harus senang atau tidak dengan semua itu.

.

.

.

Hinata bekerja seperti biasa sampai daftar pasien pagi harinya yang terakhir. Ia berjalan menuju area penerima tamu, menyadari hanya ada satu pasien di ruang tunggu, seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di kursi roda.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Ino. "Apa dia menunggu untuk bertemu dokter?"

Ino mengangguk. "Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan dokter Namikaze."

"Aku akan memeriksanya. Dokter Namikaze masih memeriksa beberapa pasien, jadi biar aku saja yang memeriksanya."

Ino menggeleng. "Kurasa dia bukan menginginkan bantuan medis. Kurasa dia hanya ingin menemui dokter Namikaze sebagai… Errr… Teman?"

"Oh." Hinata sedikit terkejut tepat saat pintu ruang konsultasi Naruto terbuka dan pria itu berjalan keluar sambil tertawa bersama pasiennya dan berjalan ke area penerima tamu. Kemudian ia melihat gadis muda di kursi roda itu dan mendadak berhenti berjalan karena terkejut.

"Haku?" Rasa terkejut langsung berubah menjadi rasa gembira. Naruto menyeberangi ruangan dalam tiga langkah panjang dan membungkuk untuk memeluk gadis kecil itu dengan erat. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Naru. Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini…"

Naruto tersenyum tulus mendengar kata-kata gadis kecil di pelukannya ini. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala anak itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Haku?"

"Seperti yang Naru lihat." Haku tersenyum ceria dan mengangkat bahu. "Kadang-kadang kakiku sangat sakit tapi dokter bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku sudah bisa berjalan lima langkah, lho!"

Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Anak pintar. Sejak dulu aku sudah bilang kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Iya Naru benar," Haku tertawa riang, "tapi kalau bukan karena Naru, aku pasti sudah menyerah…"

Naruto menyentuh pipi Haku dengan lembut. "Tidak. Itu semua karena usahamu sendiri. Kau itu anak yang kuat, Haku."

Haku menggeleng. "Tidak. Naru yang memberiku keberanian untuk terus berusaha."

Mendadak Haku terdiam dan memandang sekilas ke sekitarnya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Apa aku menganggu pekerjaan Naru?"

Naruto menggeleng dan memandang sekilas pada Hinata yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka dari belakang.

"Ini dokter Hinata, temanku sesama dokter di sini. Hinata, gadis kecil pemberani ini adalah Haku."

"Hai, Haku." Hinata tersenyum hangat pada gadis kecil itu. "Jadi kau ini teman Naruto?"

Haku mengangguk, kemudian memandang Naruto sekilas dengan kagum. "Aku ingin bertemu Naru. Naru benar-benar dokter yang hebat. Naru sudah banyak membantuku dan sekarang aku ingin berterima kasih pada Naru."

"Apa dulu kau ini pasien Naruto?"

Haku mengangguk. "Naru adalah dokter di tempat panti anak-anak cacat sepertiku saat di Amerika dulu…"

Amerika?

Tunggu! Jadi Selama ini Naruto ada di Amerika sebagai dokter di panti anak-anak cacat? Bukan untuk liburan dan bersenang-senang seperti kata-kata orang?

"Naruto…" Hinata berbalik untuk memandang Naruto. Ia merasa sangat malu. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia salah menilai pria itu lagi. Menganggapnya sebagai tukang berpesta yang tidak serius bekerja. Tapi gadis ini mengatakan kenyataan kalau Naruto membantu anak-anak cacat.

"Naru itu sangat hebat. Naru pernah tidak tidur semalaman penuh karena mencoba menghiburku yang sedang menangis saat itu. Naru juga pernah mengajari Moegi berenang, padahal Moegi takut dengan air karena kecelakaannya, lalu Sora yang buta-"

"Ya, ya. Baiklah Haku," Naruto menyelanya cepat, jelas merasa tidak nyaman. "Aku yakin dokter Hinata nanti bisa bosan mendengar ceritamu."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya," ujar Hinata lembut. "Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya."

Hinata duduk di kursi sebelah Haku, tidak menghiraukan protes malu dari Naruto, dan ia mendengarkan dengan sangat baik ketika Haku menceritakan semua hal tentang kehidupannya dan Naruto di panti itu.

Dan Hinata tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya saat mengetahui bagaimana cara Naruto yang begitu hangat, bersahabat, dan kesabarannya selama merawat anak-anak cacat ini.

"Apa Naruto satu-satunya dokter di sana?"

"Tidak." Haku menggeleng. "Masih ada beberapa dokter lain, tapi tentu saja Naru adalah bos mereka, hehehehe."

Naruto menjadi pemimpinnya?

Sejak kapan Naruto mengambil tanggung jawab sebesar itu dalam suatu hal? Apa sebegitu salahkah penilaiannya terhadap pria ini?

"Aku harus pergi melakukan kunjungan rumah sekarang. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, Haku. Sering-sering datang ke sini ya."

Naruto mengenyit. "Aku juga harus melakukan kunjungan rumah."

"Tidak untuk hari ini, Naruto," potong Hinata cepat, "aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Temani saja Haku di sini, dia pasti masih sangat merindukanmu."

Naruto terdiam sebelum membalas, "Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu." Naruto memperhatikan Hinata lekat-lekat, tapi Hinata dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mampu menatap Naruto. Ia selalu merasa mengetahui siapa pria ini, pria macam apa dia. Tapi sekarang ia mengetahui kalau ia sudah sepenuhnya salah menilai Naruto.

Haku telah menunjukkan pada Hinata kalau Naruto adalah dokter yang hangat dan bertanggung jawab yang selalu membantu orang lain. Bukan _playboy_ yang hanya mencari kesenangan.

Dan kini, alasan-alasan Hinata untuk tidak mengizinkan dirinya terlibat dalam hubungan dengan Naruto seakan hancur menjadi debu.

.

.

.

Hinata menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk melakukan kunjungan rumah dan kembali ke tempat praktik. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa Haku masih ada di sana.

Ternyata Haku sudah tidak ada. Hinata hanya melihat Ino yang tengah mengenggam kliping surat kabar dengan mata yang selebar piring.

"Lihat ini…"

Hinata mengambil kliping itu, mulutnya mengering saat melihat gambar itu.

Itu Naruto, tapi bukan seperti yang pernah Hinata lihat. Celana panjang dan kemeja berpotongan mahal, rambut pirang yang bersinar, dan mata yang tertawa, semuanya tidak terlihat. Pria di gambar itu tampak dekil dan tertutup debu sehingga model pakaiannya sama sekali tidak teridentifikasi. Kepalanya ditutupi topi yang sudah rusak dan wajahnya tercoreng lumpur.

Dan Naruto menggendong anak kecil.

Hinata menelan ludah saat membaca keterangan di bawah foto. 'Dokter Pemberani- Dokter Jepang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak dari gedung runtuh setelah gempa bumi parah yang menghantam…'

Hinata berhenti membaca dan mendongak. Ekspersinya kosong.

Gempa bumi?

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini, Ino?"

"Dari Haku, gadis kecil yang datang menemui Naruto tadi. Naruto memintaku menemaninya saat dia menerima telepon, dan Haku mengeluarkan ini dan menunjukkannya padaku. Coba bayangkan, dokter Namikaze tidak bilang siapa-siapa kalau ini adalah dia." Ino mengiggit bibir. "Haku bilang dokter Namikaze tidak suka kalau orang-orang tahu. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun kalau dia ada di sana. Ternyata Haku mengetahui tentang ini secara tidak sengaja dari dokter yang juga bekerja di panti asuhan itu."

Hinata menatap kliping surat kabar itu. Rasanya hancur karena rasa bersalah saat mengingat hal-hal yang telah ia katakan pada Naruto. ia telah menuduh Naruto pria yang sembrono dan tidak bertanggung jawab, dan bermain-main dengan pendidikan dokternya.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh itu? Erang Hinata sambil menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak pernah merasakannya?

Naruto dokter yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Hinata seharusnya sudah bisa menebaknya. Tapi Hinata terlalu cepat menghakiminya.

Terlalu cepat .

Sama sekali bukan sosok _playboy_ yang Hinata tuduhkan. Pria itu adalah pahlawan. Dan pahlawan yang rendah hati. Tidak sekali pun Naruto menyebut jasanya, bahkan menceritakan pekerjaannya ini pada dirinya.

Kenapa Naruto tidak mau membicarakan hal ini? Kenapa pria itu membiarkan Hinata menganggap dirinya sebagai orang kaya yang hanya bermain-main di dunia kedokteran?

Jemari Hinata mengencang saat memegang kliping itu. "Apa aku boleh menyimpan kliping majalah ini, Ino? Atau Haku menginginkan kliping ini kembali?"

Ino menggeleng. "Dia bilang kita boleh mengambil kliping ini. Haku punya satu lagi. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu benar-benar mengagumi Naruto."

"Ya, aku tahu itu," ujar Hinata pelan, melipat lembaran kertas itu dengan hati-hati dan menyelipkannya ke kantong. "Kalau Naruto memang membantunya sebesar itu, aku tidak heran Haku sangat berhutang budi padanya."

Ino mendesah dan memeluk pinggangnya sendiri. "Dan dia menyelamatkan nyawa gadis kecil itu. Dokter Namikaze itu nyaris sosok yang sempurna, benar kan, dokter Hinata? Penampilan, uang, otak, dan keberanian-"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terima kasih Ino," balas Hinata, menyadari dengan geli kalau penampilan dan uang ada di tempat teratas dalam daftar Ino. Ia, sebaliknya, lebih tertarik pada otak dan keberanian pria itu. Lagipula, ia tidak perlu mendengar Ino mendaftar sifat-sifat Naruto. ia sungguh-sungguh menyadari semua hal itu tanpa harus diperjelas lagi.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa dokter Namikaze belum menikah ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino, dan kurasa itu bukan urusan kita," tukas Hinata cepat, mengakhiri percakapan itu sebelum dimulai. Ia jelas tidak perlu membicarakan kehidupan pribadi Naruto dengan Ino.

"Padahal pasti banyak wanita yang mengejarnya," kata Ino polos, tidak sadar bahwa kata-katanya seakan menusukkan jarum ke hati atasannya. "Dia sering mendapat telepon dari beberapa gadis setiap harinya..."

Ya, Hinata juga sangat menyadari hal itu...

Hinata berusaha keras mengontrol diri dan membungkuk untuk mengambil tas. "Aku akan berada di ruanganku jika ada seseorang yang membutuhkanku, Ino."

"Baiklah, dokter Hinata," ujar Ino ceria, dan segera melangkah pergi saat mendengar suara telepon yang berdering. "Aku akan membawakan kopi untukmu."

Hinata menutup pintu ruangannya dan duduk di kursi, dan perlahan menarik kliping surat kabar lusuh itu dari kantong.

Dokter pemberani.

Resiko apa yang diambil Naruto untuk menyelamatkan anak itu? Penderitaan apa yang telah dia lalui dengan memilih bekerja di lingkungan anak cacat seperti itu?

Mendadak semua penghalang yang Hinata bangun antara dirinya dan Naruto akhirnya hancur, dan Hinata akhirnya harus menghadapi kebenaran yang menyakitkan.

Naruto bukanlah _playboy_ sembrono pencari kesenangan seperti anggapan awal Hinata. Pria itu bukanlah dokter yang tidak mampu bekerja dan takut pada komitmen.

Naruto adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab dengan hati hangat. Dia punya kemurahan hati untuk menggunakan kemampuannya pada saat paling dibutuhkan.

Dan Hinata mencintainya.

Ia benar-benar mencintai pria itu.

Itu artinya ia berada dalam masalah baru lagi. Ia menyadari betapa mustahilnya semua ini. Ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang begitu jauh berbeda darinya.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kapan ini terjadi? Apa semenjak ciuman pertama itu, dan kini ia menyadari betapa hangat dan baik hatinya pria itu? Hinata tidak pernah mengira dirinya bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Ia tidak pernah bisa merasakan emosi sedalam ini pada pria mana pun, bahkan terhadap Sasori dulu.

_Tapi buat apa pria seperti Naruto bersama dengan wanita seperti diriku? Apa sebenarnya arti diriku bagi Naruto?_

Naruto memang menyukai dan menganggapnya menarik, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan pria itu merasakan hal yang sama terhadap gadis lain. Apalagi mengingat banyaknya gadis yang berada di sekitar pria itu. Jatuh cinta pada Naruto hanya akan membuatnya kembali mengalami apa yang disebut dengan patah hati.

Sama seperti saat ia bersama Sasori dulu…

Tanpa Hinata sadari, air mata mulai turun dan mengalir perlahan melewati kedua belah pipinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Oke, saya tahu chapter ini sangat pendek. Gomenasai, minna! Karena memang harus dipotong pas di bagian ini, karena chapter depan rencananya menjadi chapter terakhir fic ini. Sasori juga gak bakal saya munculin sama sekali kok. Rasanya saya ingin segera menamatkan fic ini mengingat kesibukan di dunia nyata hehehe.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review chapter kemarin:

**Hinata hime** (makasih ^^, ini udah update), **ramdhan-kun** (makasih ^^, ini udah update), **sasuhina-caem** (makasih ^^, iya Naru itu emang sebenarnya keren kok, hehehe), **suka snsd** (makasih ^^, Hina pasti bahagia kok, hehe), **Uzumina** (makasih ^^, ini udah update), **Zae-Hime** (makasih ^^, Sasori gak bakal muncul kok di fic ini, hehe), **kiriko mahaera** (makasih ^^, hahaha sialnya Sasori dapat peran kayak gitu #plakkk!), **Cherry kuchiki** (makasih ^^, ini udah update), **Yashina Uzumaki** (makasih Yas ^^, ini udah update, gomen yah chap ini pendek), **Lizy94** (makasih banyak ya ^^, salam kenal yah Lizy), **Nara Kazuki** (makasih ^^, ini tetap rate T kok hehe), **NaruHina Lavender Orange** (makasih ^^, ini udah update), **Nervaal-Li** (makasih ^^, haha iya Naru jadi kayak cenayang yah? Sasori gak bakal muncul kok, hehe), **Hoshi Yukinua** (makasih ^^, iya Hinata enggak akan menderita lagi kok, didoakan aja hehehe), **Ayurah **(makasih ^^, ini udah update), **Kuro Tenma** (makasih ^^, iya Naru memang seperti bintang bagi Hinata (?), **Hyuna Toki** (makasih ^^, ini udah lanjut), **amexki-chan** (makasih ^^, yeaah ayo dukung NaruHina!), **yessy** (makasih ^^, ini udah update), **Ritard. S. Quint** (makasih ya buat kritikan typonya ^^, Lovely Doctor refer ke siapa? Ke Naruto dan Hinata deh hehehe,), **Natsumi H** (makasih ya ^^, ini udah update), **mimitsuki** (makasih ^^, ini udah update), **HyuuNami Magrita KazeGa** (makasih ^^, ini udah lanjut), **anzuka 16** (makasih ^^, iya tuh Naru ayo kasih semangat ke Hina! Hehe), **Onyxita Haruno** (makasih ^^, ini udah update), **yessy lestari** (makasih ^^, ini udah update), **Rahma** (makasih ^^, ini udah update), **Gyurin Kim** (makasih ^^, iya Hina masih malu-malu tuh, ama takut juga sih hehe), **Asuna Riisuka** (makasih ^^, ini udah update)

Juga buat yang udah fav dan alert juga silent reader, arigatou gozaimasu ^^

See u in the last chapter…

Mind to review? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**LOVELY DOCTOR**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Playboy Doctor by Sarah Morgan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**LAST CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata baru saja duduk di meja dapur untuk menyantap makan malam sepinya. Ini sudah hari ketiga Naruto tidak pernah pulang setiap malam. Setelah jam prakteknya selesai, Naruto segera pergi dan baru kembali keesokan paginya. Dan Hinata tidak pernah tahu kemana perginya pemuda Namikaze itu selama tiga hari ini.

Bayangan bahwa ia akan kembali menghabiskan malam ini sendiran di rumah terbentang muram di hadapannya, dan ia mengerang saat menyadari betapa kehadiran Naruto telah mengubah hidupnya.

Mendadak Hinata tidak berselera untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan malamnya dengan bekerja, atau dengan membaca, atau bahkan mengendarai kudanya.

Ia ingin bersama Naruto.

Ini sangat menggelikan. Hinata ingin memarahi dirinya sendiri, karena jelas Naruto tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Untuk beberapa alasan aneh yang tak dapat diduga tampaknya Naruto memang menganggap Hinata menarik, tapi mungkin hanya karena pria itu melihatnya sebagai tantangan.

Sama seperti Sasori.

Hinata menggigit bibir. Tapi Naruto tidak seperti Sasori. Ia tahu itu.

Di sisi lain, karena sekarang ia sudah lebih dewasa dan bijaksana, seharusnya ia bisa berpikir cukup logis sehingga tidak akan mengira pria seperti Naruto dapat tertarik pada wanita seperti dirirnya. Terlebih setelah Naruto mengetahui masa kelam gadis Hyuuga itu.

_Sialan pria itu karena membuat perasaanku jadi seperti ini…_

Ia hendak membuka mulut ketika mendengar suara kunci diputar di pintu depan. Dengan segera semangat Hinata kembali, dan ia meletakkan garpu. Tapi senyumnya memudar saat Naruto memasuki ruangan. Wajah tampan pria itu tampak lesu dan lelah.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan." Hinata setengah berdiri, mengkhawatirkan kondisi pria itu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Naruto duduk merosot di salah satu kursi dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil mengerang. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

Hinata perlahan kembali duduk. "Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan dirimu yang sebenarnya padaku?"

Mata Naruto menyipit. "Maksudmu? Apa ini soal Haku…"

"Bukan hanya Haku." Hinata merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kliping surat kabar yang lusuh dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Naruto menatap kertas itu dalam diam, rahangnya mengeras dan tiba-tiba menegang.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" Suara Naruto terdengar parau dan Hinata menelan ludah, merasakan bahwa dirinya telah memasuki daerah pribadi yang terlarang.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Ya." Perlahan Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil kliping itu. Ekspresi tidak suka muncul di wajahnya saat memandang kertas itu. Dengan gerakan kasar ia meremas kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. "Kuharap aku tidak akan pernah melihat kliping itu lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Ada keheningan panjang sebelum akhirnya Naruto bicara. "Karena ini mengingatkanku pada salah satu waktu terburuk dalam hidupku. Begitu banyak orang yang mati, terkubur di bawah reruntuhan. Itu benar-benar mimpi buruk. Banyak orang menggali dengan tangan kosong, mencoba menggapai orang-orang yang mereka cintai…"

"Tapi kau menyelamatkan anak kecil itu."

Naruto tertawa singkat. "Hanya satu, Hinata. Hanya satu. Itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya…"

"Aku yakin itu berarti bagi orang tuanya." Hinata berkata pelan, kata-katanya seakan mati di bibirnya saat melihat pandangan muram Naruto.

"Orang tuanya tewas. Tapi setidaknya anak itu beruntung karena kakek dan neneknya masih hidup. Setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar sendiri."

Hinata terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan betapa buruknya semua itu. Tidak heran Naruto tidak ingin mengingat semua itu lagi.

"Mereka menyebutmu dokter yang tidak diidentifikasi. Kenapa tidak kaukatakan kepada mereka siapa dirimu?"

"Mengatakan pada wartawan?" Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Begitu orang-orang tahu siapa diriku, mereka hanya akan melihat uang dan latar belakang keluargaku, bukan keahlianku sebagai seorang dokter. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Di sana aku hanyalah dokter yang bekerja, sama seperti orang lain."

Hinata tersenyum samar sambil mengulurkan tangan dan mengenggam tangan Naruto. "Lalu… Kenapa kau memilih menjadi dokter di sana?"

Naruto tersenyum masam. "Mereka sangat membutuhkan dokter di sana."

"Ceritakan padaku, Naruto."

Naruto tampak ragu sesaat, kemudian jemarinya ikut mengenggam jemari Hinata dan ia mulai bicara, menceritakan tentang kematian, ketakutan, dan pekerjaan tanpa henti, sepanjang siang, serta malam tanpa tidur.

"Seharusnya kau menceritakannya padaku sejak lama," ucap Hinata saat Naruto selesai bercerita. Ia masih tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Situasinya begitu berbeda dari lingkungan beradab dan aman. "Kau seharusnya menceritakan padaku apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan sebelum kau datang ke sini. Aku tidak percaya ternyata aku sudah benar-benar salah menilaimu. Maafkan aku, Naruto…" Hinata menunduk, ia tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan bersalah yang sangat menyesakkan dadanya.

Genggaman Naruto mengencang di tangan gadis itu dan tatapannya seakan terkunci dalam tatapan Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita sama-sama salah menilai, Hinata. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku pernah salah menilai dirimu sampai akhirnya aku menyadari kau gadis yang sangat baik dan menarik."

Mereka tetap bertatapan dan Hinata menelan ludah. Rona merah menghiasai wajah putihnya.

"A-Ah… Apa kau sudah makan malam? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkanmu makanan." tanya Hinata, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menekan perasaannya yang seakan ingin meledak.

Naruto memandang Hinata dan tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya malam itu. "Tidak perlu." Naruto menggumam, melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan berdiri dalam satu gerakan. "Yang aku butuhkan hanya pelukan."

Hinata mencoba tidak menghiraukan reaksi tidak masuk akal di dalam hatinya. "Pe-Pelukan…"

"Ya, pelukan." Naruto bergerak mengitari meja dan menarik Hinata mendekat. Perlahan ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang ramping Hinata. "Kau selalu bisa membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman, Hinata…"

_Begitu juga aku, Naruto…_

Hinata seakan meleleh di panas tubuh Naruto. Matanya terpejam, mencoba menikmati aroma tubuh Naruto yang semakin membuat _euphoria_ menyenangkan di dalam pikirannya.

_"Padahal pasti banyak wanita yang mengejarnya. Dia sering mendapat telepon dari beberapa gadis setiap harinya..."_

Mendadak kata-kata Ino terlintas di pikirannya. Menghancurkan seluruh _euphoria_ yang ada di pikirannya. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Naruto dan membawa dirinya menjauh dari pria itu.

"Hinata?"

Hinata diam dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tersadar ia tidak seharusnya terlarut dalam pesona pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Hinata…Kau kenapa?"

Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak… Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu… Kita tidak boleh…"

Naruto menggeram pelan. "Kenapa? Apa lagi yang menjadi masalah, Hinata? Kenapa kau masih belum mau menerima diriku?"

Merasa sang gadis Hyuuga tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya, Naruto mengulurkan jemari tangannya dan mengangkat wajah Hinata. Mata sapphire Naruto terbelalak begitu melihat air mata yang turun meluncur melewati pipi Hinata.

"A-Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Naruto... Ki-Kita berdua terlalu berbeda… Lagipula… Bukankah begitu banyak gadis yang ada di sekitarmu? Se-Setiap hari kau selalu mendapat telepon dari gadis-gadis itu kan? Me-Mereka pasti jauh lebih baik dan menarik daripada aku. Kau… Seharusnya memilih salah satu dari mereka… Bukan aku…"

"Hinata!" Naruto nyaris membentak gadis di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Bagaimana bisa Hinata memikirkan hal seperti itu? "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

"Ti-Tidak… Hanya saja… Kau seharusnya memilih gadis lain yang lebih pantas untukmu… Kau pasti bisa tertarik dengan gadis seperti mereka… Mungkin seperti… Shion?"

Naruto menjambak rambutnya dengan penuh rasa frustasi. "Baiklah, Hinata. Sepertinya kau salah paham lagi tentang diriku. Sekarang, ikut aku, Hinata. Kurasa aku harus segera meluruskan semua ini."

Tanpa mendengar ataupun menghiraukan balasan dari Hinata, Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman depan rumah.

.

.

.

Naruto menyetir selama setengah jam, kemudian berbelok menuju jalan yang kedua sisinya ditumbuhi pepohonan, mengarah ke rumah tua yang indah.

"Naruto?" Hinata memadang Naruto bingung. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Tunggu dan lihatlah." Naruto memarkir mobil dan Hinata mengikutinya menaiki tangga menuju pintu depan.

Naruto menekan bel dan menunggu, bahu lebarnya sedikit menegang saat pintu dibuka. Seorang wanita berambut pirang berumur awal tiga puluhan berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya berseri ketika mengenali Naruto.

"Naruto!" Senyum muncul di wajahnya, lalu wanita itu mundur untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang malam-malam seperti ini? Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang." Naruto berbalik dan menggandeng Hinata, menariknya dengan lembut sehingga gadis itu berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku ingin kau bertemu Hinata. Hinata, ini Shion."

Hinata tercengang saat melihat wanita di hadapannya. Inikah Shion? Padahal Hinata mengira Shion adalah gadis muda cantik dan seksi, tapi justru ia melihat wanita dewasa yang tampak bijaksana, dengan mata ramah dan senyum pengertian.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata." ucap Shion hangat sambil mengulurkan tangan yang dengan segera dijabat oleh Hinata. "Sudah lama aku ingin melihatmu. Aku senang sekali kau mau datang ke tempat ini. Silahkan berkeliling sepuasmu, Hinata."

Hinata membungkukkan badannya dengan sedikit canggung. "Aku juga berterima kasih kau mengizinkanku berkeliling di sini, Shion."

Shion tertawa pelan. "Jangan terlalu sopan seperti itu, Hinata. Lagipula tempat ini adalah milik Naruto. Aku hanya mengawasi rumah dan anak-anak di sini."

Mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. "Anak-anak?"

Shion tertawa pelan melihat wajah bingung Hinata. Ia menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan lembut. "Ayo kemari dan lihatlah."

Shion mengajak Hinata melalui lorong luas yang tampak nyaman, memasuki ruang bermain besar yang dipenuhi oleh mainan. Beberapa anak tampak bermain dengan ceria, didampingi oleh tiga wanita yang tersenyum.

Wanita-wanita itu mendongak sekilas ketika menyadari kehadiran Naruto. "Hai, Naruto." Mereka berseru gembira bersamaan, dan Naruto tersenyum pada mereka.

"Halo Karin, Matsuri, Fuka. Apa kabar kalian hari ini?"

Karin? Matsuri? Fuka?

Kalau Hinata tidak salah, bukankah tiga gadis ini juga cukup sering menelepon Naruto? Para wanita yang sempat ia kira sebagai teman kencan Naruto selama ini.

Shion bergerak mendekati Hinata.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Ini adalah panti asuhan sekaligus tempat penitipan anak. Kami menjaga anak-anak ini selama seminggu, kadang lebih lama, dan orang tua juga bisa tinggal di sini. Berkat Naruto, kami memiliki tim yang terlatih yang dapat menangani masalah medis, sosial, dan emosional."

Hinata memejamkan mata. Jadi ini sebabnya Naruto selalu menghubungi Shion dan ketiga wanita itu?

"Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Kau juga bisa mampir ke rumahku yang ada tepat di belakang rumah ini. Akan kuperkenalkan kau pada suamiku, Aburame Shino."

Hinata mengernyit. "Kau… Sudah menikah, Shion?"

Shion tertawa. "Tentu saja. Karin juga baru saja menikah seminggu yang lalu dengan Suigetsu. Sedangkan Matsuri dan Fuka sudah bertunangan dan mungkin tidak lama lagi mereka akan menikah. Tenang saja, kali ini kami pasti akan mengudangmu ke pernikahan mereka."

Hinata tidak lagi mendengar celotehan Shion, bahkan ketika Shion menariknya dan dengan semangatnya menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan di rumah ini. Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi dengan berbagai emosi yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Sekali lagi ia telah salah mengira tentang Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan mobinya di tepi pantai tempat di mana dulu Hinata menceritakan seluruh kisah hidup kelamnya. Mereka duduk diam dengan hembusan angin yang menampar lembut wajah dua manusia yang tengah duduk menatap pantai yang ada di hadapan mereka. Entah kenapa setelah mereka kembali dari panti asuhan milik Naruto, pria itu malah membawa Hinata kembali ke pantai ini.

"Aku melakukannya lagi, kan?" ucap Hinata setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka hanya diam. "Apa selama tiga hari ini kau tidak pulang… karena pergi ke tempat itu?"

Naruto menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam. "Ya. Seorang anak di sana mengalami gangguan di pernafasannya, jadi aku harus merawatnya setiap kali kita selesai bekerja. Aku menginap di sana sampai anak itu benar-benar pulih."

Hinata menggeleng perlahan. "Maafkan aku sekali lagi Naruto. Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Akulah yang bodoh. Aku seharusnya lebih peka dengan perasaanmu. Gadis-gadis itu selalu meneleponku setiap hari, dan aku juga selalu pulang larut malam. Wajar saja kalau kau menjadi merasa kesepian dan cemburu karena kau pasti berpikir banyak gadis yang ada di sekelilingku dan aku pergi berkencan bersama mereka."

"Ehh? A-Apa maksudmu? Kau… Kau terlalu percaya diri, dokter Namikaze!" Ingin rasanya Hinata merutuki dirinya yang sekarang bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta.

Hei, tapi bukankah memang itu kenyataannya?

Mata sapphire itu menatap tepat di sepasang mata _amethyst_ Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Jangan mengira aku tidak menyadari perubahan sikapmu belakangan ini, Hinata. Kau selalu memperhatikanku, hampir setiap saat. Setiap kali pandangan kita bertemu, kau selalu memalingkan wajahmu yang merona merah. Dan tatapanmu padaku, bukan tatapan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau menginginkan aku. Itulah arti tatapanmu sekarang untukku."

"Ta-Tapi…"

Naruto meletakkan jarinya tepat di bibir Hinata. "Dan asal kau tahu… Aku selalu menunggumu. Selama ini aku hanya diam melihat sikapmu itu, karena aku ingin memberi waktu untukmu. Aku ingin kau bisa menyadari dan jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Tapi sepertinya, aku memang harus 'sedikit' memaksamu… Akuilah Hinata… Kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku."

Hinata menunduk. Panas di tubuhnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat, membuat wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. "Ke-Kenapa kau bisa yakin kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Naruto tersenyum. Jemari tangannya turun menyusuri wajah gadis di hadapannya. "Wajahmu yang memerah, tatapanmu padaku, dan air matamu saat kau mengatakan nama Shion tadi… Kurasa itu semua sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, perlahan-lahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap kesungguhan dan permohonan yang tersirat di mata seindah laut itu.

"Apa kau yakin… Kau… benar-benar ingin bersamaku? Apa kau… tidak akan menyesal? Kita benar-benar berbeda… Dan aku… Aku punya banyak kekurangan… Aku juga sudah tidak perawan… Aku sudah kotor… Aku-"

Perkataan Hinata terputus saat Naruto menarik tubuhnya ke pelukannya dan mencium kening Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Itu semua tidak penting untukku, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Aku menerimamu seutuhnya, seluruh kelebihanmu, kekuranganmu, masa lalumu, dan semua perbedaan yang ada di antara kita. Aku yakin kau juga mau menerimaku apa adanya. Iya kan, Hinata?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Hinata, tapi satu anggukan cukup untuk membuat Naruto tersenyum bahagia dan kembali menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi… Aku takut. Aku belum siap…"

"Shhttt…" Naruto menggeleng sambil mengelus punggung Hinata dengan lembut. "Kau tidak usah takut, Hinata. Aku mengerti kau masih dibayangi oleh masa lalumu. Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah denganmu, tapi aku akan menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar siap. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan langsung melamarmu."

Hinata tersentak dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya. "A-Aku tidak mengatakan soal pernikahan, Naruto!" rajuk Hinata dengan wajah yang masih memerah sempurna dan memukul-mukul dada Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya kata pernikahan akan keluar dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Naruto tertawa. Sekali lagi ia menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan perlahan bibirnya menyusuri seluruh wajah Hinata. Berusaha menunjukkan betapa ia sangat menyayangi gadis yang ada di pelukannya ini.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Mencoba menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Naruto. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bahagia. Meskipun ia belum sepenuhnya siap untuk kembali menjalin suatu ikatan, tapi ia percaya semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk kembali membangun kepercayaan dan rasa percaya diri dalam hatinya.

Ya, karena kini pria yang dicintainya akan selalu berada di sisinya. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

**THE END**

A/ N: Tamat, tamat, tamat, ta- #dibekep#

Akhirnya fic ini bisa tamat, hore! ^_^, percaya atau enggak, ini fic multichapter pertamaku yang berhasil tamat!

Terima kasih banyak minna-san, dan para reader yang sudah memberikan review, alert, dan fav untuk fic ini, untuk semua dukungannya juga, arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^

Setelah ini… Saya berencana membuat oneshoot fic untuk NHTD tanggal 7 Juli nanti. Semoga aja bisa! Yosh! Ayo yang lain juga ikut meramaikan NHTD tanggal 7 Juli nanti!

Untuk eternal flame, saya belum bisa menjanjikan kapan bisa diupdate, karena saya akan **Hiatus **mulai bulan Juli sampai September mungkin. Doakan aja deh ya #geplaked#

Oh ya, buat **suka snsd**: Shion itu bukan sepupu Naru. Memang saya membuat sepupu Naru itu berambut pirang, tapi itu bukan Shion. Semoga enggak membingungkan yah…

Sampai ketemu di fict saya yang lain… ^_^

Still mind to teview for this last chapter?


End file.
